Sensei Knows The Way
by Wazzella
Summary: When Gary went to investigate a mystery found by Wazzella the Puffle Handler Assistant, he ends up missing. Sensei volunteers to help. Is he worthy for the EPF or is everything going down! I DO NOT OWN CP, MY ACCOUNT GOT HACKED. (More details in first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Disappeared into the Thin Air**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm writing a new story because... MY ACCOUNT GOT HACKED! Ok, ok Ill slow down a bit. I don't know HOW my account got hacked or whatsoever, BUT! The most important thing right now is that- MY STORY 'WHAT IS LEFT' HAD BEEN DELETED! (If I ever saw the person who hacked, they are going to the hospital for sure.) YEAH RIGHT! DELETED! Idk why the heck the person wanted to-ah, I guess I should start another new story replacing my deleted story :/ Okey dokey, thx for reading this long author's note! I hope it's gonna be as good as my last story! (BTW I'm gonna start a story that is sorta like Truth or Dare, but it's different so stay tuned... ;)) Oh yeah, featured penguins list are gonna be refreshed, featured question at the end of the story!**

I walked through the halls of Club Penguin University, chatting with some students and helped a bit with their homework, I went out of the building, and the first thing I wanna do is to go to my forest hideout tent and sleep. Then something clicked into my mind instead of heading home.

_"Hmm... I heard that there's gonna be a Snow Card Jitsu, I think I'm gonna check it out and ask P0nt for more information about it, that element probably can help the EPF since Herby the Bear_ (Herbert, my nickname for him, ISN'T IT CUTE?! X3)_ hates snow... whatever I'll just go to the Dojo and see what's goin' on" _I thought in my head and climbed the Dojo mountain rather than teleporting. (Silly me :P)

* * *

I barely reached the stupid mountain then a pile of snow fell down on top of me.

"AHHHH!" I lost my grasp of the mountain and ended up grabbing a twig.

However the twig will break in ANY moment.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screeched.

"Well, who's there?" somebody came nearby and grinned.

"Who the heck-" I looked up and had an excellent poker face, that penguin was P0nt.

"What?" he asked.

"Whycha stand there when you see me nearly falling off this mountain?" I asked quizzically wondering if something had been in his mind.

"Oh, right." he tugged my hoodie up, and I was perfectly safe.

"THANKS." I sighed heavily.

"Not a problem, so why did you come up here in the Dojo anyway?" he asked.

"Just askin' for some more snow elemnt info." I replied as I brushed the snow off my jacket.

"Well Sensei's not available and I'm not Mr. Wikipedia, so are the other ninjas. We just know there's a dark prescence and there's new enemies. That's it." He shrugged. (He shrugs a LOT in real life.)

"Well ok. Well climbing this stupid mountain is worthless." I kicked the snow off the mountain.

'Why don't you use teleportaion?" P0nt asked.

'DANG IT!" I screeched.

* * *

_Next day..._

I walked past the stairwell where it held the secret door which had been always locked. It had been warned that students must not try to unlock or go in the mysterious door. Well stupid me, I accidentally pushed a bit of the door and the door was actually unlocked!

"Who in the island would unlock it?!I s stared at the door.

Little did I know, there is something more to be known in there...

* * *

I teleported to the EPF HQ to report G about the door when suddenly...

BAM! CRASH! BOOM! KAPOW! DING! BARIPITY!

"WHAT IN THE HEAVENS IS GOING ON?!" I yelled While dropping my school bag.

Dot spun around and explained," Ace, you're aren't supposed to bee here!"

"WAT" my beak was hanging, but I shut it quickly.

"Dontcha check your message Ace?" Dot questioned.

"Whatever Dot, I need to speak to G RIGHT NOW." I slammed the table with my fist.

" He's in the Lab Puffle Helper!" Rookie answered from behind.

"Thanks" I grumbled and waddled to the Lab.

I scanned my eyes, flippers, and feathers. THEN, I got in and dashed straighaaas Gary.

"GARY! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ISSUE!" I jumped up screeching while Gary dropped his gadgets. (Problem?)

Gary spoke wearily, "What is the matter Agwnt Wazz? You know-"

"THE DOOR UNDER THE STAIRWELL IN THE UNIVERSITY GOT UNLOCKED!" I yelled at the top of my penguin lungs.

G's feathers were as pale as P0nt's (P0nt's feathers are light blue.), he gulped a large amount of coffee then stared at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Agent, thank you for reporting. You may now leave the HQ." he spoke frantically.

"Okey dokey." I turned my back, but listened a bit if what he spoke.

"Sigh... So many problems, so many consequences. Darkness might invade again-" Gary spoke quietly to himself.

I left the Lab before I could even hear him finis what he said.

* * *

I hopped off and brought my orange puffle Drookie to the University. I opened my locker, just then, P0nt and Ardreina are running frantically at me.

"WHOA, WAIT WHAT THE HE-" then I got toppled by those two penguins,"WHAT IN THE FISH HAD HAPPENED?!"

"Gary..." Ardreina panted,"Gary... He's missing ever since he went to investigate the mysterious door."

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Is it better or worker than my last story? Oh yeah, here's the featured question! WHEN WILL THE CARD JITSU PARTY START AND END?! Hint: The party either starts or ends on my birthday c: Hope I can update soon! Byeeeee! - Wazz ^ v ^**


	2. A Ninja To Help

**Chapter 2: A Ninja To Help**

** AN: Hey guys! I'm gonna try update every once in a while, at least it's nearly summer now right? And this chapter, the featured penguin is... Avatar21860 (aka Ava). She got the closest answer since she answered the date that the Card Jitsu party would start which is THIS THURSDAY! YIPPEEE! (It's my friend's (not Ardreina) birthday and my field trip day too :P) and it ends in my birthday JUNE 6TH. Maybe I'll have a celebration or something. ANYWAYS, here's chapter 2. WHERE SENSEI WILL HELP US...**

"WHAT?!" I dropped my textbooks, but quickly stacked it back.

"I know, it sounds crazy for a moment, but I'll talk about that during lunch." Ardreina slammed open by the broken down door that our gang had nearly smashed it to bits when we rushed to find Gariwald in the middle of the wilderness (Reference to Field Trips Should Be Forbidden). I opened the door caustiously and bought a fish taco, cream soda, and a cookie. (I eat random food xD) I found the seat where Ava is and sat there.

"Hey there again!" she closed her laptop and grinned.

"Yeah", I smiled back then asked quietly (What the EPF is supposed to be a secret!),"So, how are we 'supposed to find G? He's been missing since he went to investigate that mysterious door."

"Well, I've discussed with the Director. He/she told me that we gotta search for some clues and- hey Ardreina!" she talked to me while beckoning Ardreina to join our conversation.

"Hi again! So what are you guys talkin' about just then?" Ardreina asked as she placed her hot coffee and salad on the table.

Ava retold Ardreina the plan again,"Well, I talked to the Director, he/she said that we gotta look for some clues, but if couldn't find the clues-" she paused for a moment,"we'll just have to go after him. And into the door."

"WAAAIT A SEC, how about P0nt?!" my mind just popped up about that sneaky ninja.

"He's gonna scout around." Ava told.

"Great." I sighed and looked at my hot fish taco," Can' we eat now? I'm starving."

* * *

After University, me, Ava, and Ardreina went off to the HQ to find more assistance. When the elevator landed, I darted off before the door was even fully opened.

"Hey mates!" PH waved.

I waved back," Hey PH, do ya know ANYBODY who can help us find Gary through this unknown-" I made my flippers look like a shape of a door," door, like ANYONE who can possibly go into an unknown land?!"

PH thought for a moment and sighed," I guess we gotta let ya in a tiny, wait not tiny, BIG secret, follow me the the Elite Puffle Force HQ." she gestured at us to follow after.

I remember this familiar place, where those puffles are training, eating, playing, and dozing off.

"Don't sto around and look at these cuties yet mates." PH told us and we hurried after.

She typed a combination code for heroffice which only Elite Puffle Force trainers and agents can come in (not being mean though, I'm just trying to make it as classified as possible). We went down on the elevator, and after a few minutes, the elevator landed.

"Okey dokey agents, this is the place where agents, BARELY, come in here, even my assistant Agent Wazz." PH grinned sheepishly as I make a face about keeping me away from her stuff.

"AND LISTEN UP! I'm gonna tell ya ONLY ONCE, GET IT?! ONLY ONCE!" PH bommed.

"Ok, ok. JUST TELL US NOW!"we all yelled.

"Ok, agents. We have the penguin that can help us, BUT! he does not look like an EPF agent AT ALL! He is the famous penguin; Sensei..." as she scooted to the side to show Sensei sitting at on a pillow.

"Konnichiwa Sensei" I bowed to him. (It means 'good afternoon' and yes I LEARN JAPANESE.)

"Ah, hello there young grasshopper." Sensei bowed to me.

"Well, look who's there." Ava grinned.

"Ah, well, are we supposed to start on our mission, or take a break for tea?" Ardreina crossed her flippers while tapping her foot impatiently.

I nearly slapped myself in the face,"OH yeah right, Sensei, we will need your help to search through this uknown door at CPU (short for Club Penguin University.) there's that door near the stairwell. And-

"Sensei interrupted," DID YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING THERE?"

"Ah, no. But we need you to look in that place in case of danger. You're the only one who can like see through the darkness or something." I shrugged.

"A ninja needs help. But I can not do that much. Danger lies in there." Sensei finished his haiku quickly.

"Besides, he just discovered our secret agents, so you better watch out too. I don't want him ending up blabbering about the EPF." PH crossed her flippers.

"PLEEASE, Sensei. For the sake of Gary." Ardreina slid down to her feet," PRETTY PLEASE?!"

"Sigh... alright, but I warned you grasshoppers." Sensei faded a bit," I will see you again."

"Sayonara Sensei." we all bowed and he puffed outta nowhere.

**AN: Sorry if haven't been updating regularly, but anyways. I just wanna say THANK YOU for reading this story and not being mad at me for the deleted story (I'm still mad about the hacker thing). FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS! THE NEW FEATURED QUESTION~! (Ok, it's not really question :P) Name ALL of the snowman army in the game of Card Jitsu Snow! (And yes, there is a boss fight at the end, figure it out :) ) Alrighty, see ya soon~~~~~ :3 - Wazzy (This nickname keeps going in my head, maybe I'll add a new nickname idk) **


	3. Uh oh

**Chapter 3: Uh oh...**

**AN: 'Sup guys?! I hope you're enjoying the Card Jitsu party as much as I do :) (although the CP Team should've put the Medieval party first) CJ Snow is AWESOME! I know you guys are disappointed about Gary being missing D: BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE HIM MISSING?! Anyways, last week I put up the featured question and Alexia10112 (I think I got the numbers right). The villians ARE: Scrap, Sly, Tank, and Supreme Master aka (it is revealed when the party starts) Tusk, Sensei's old enemy. Well then! Enjoy chapter 3!**

I teleported to the Forest and sighed, I don't know what am I gonna do with G missing all the time.

"Shut up Wazz, find more agents around here." I muttered as I waddled to my hideout.

"Who are ya talking to?" A voice asked and I turned around, P0nt the ninja dude is RIGHT BEHIND THE HIDEOUT.

"WHOA, WHOA WHOA. DOOD, WE CAN'T LET EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT ME AND MY SIBLINGS HIDING!" I reminded him.

"Whoops, sorry. Oh yeah, you talked to yourself that you need to find more agents right?" P0nt uncovered his ninja mask.

"Yeah?" I shrugged.

"We'll, more agents are hearing the news that G's missing, so they stopped their work and wanted to help us." P0nt explained.

"Ok, who's up for the challenge?" I asked.

"We'll... remember Alexia? She's gonna be helping." P0nt told me.

"Great," I turned my back then added,"Hey, wanna have some pizza at the hideout today? I'm ordering anchovy and seaweed." I grinned.

"OH HECK YES!" he pumped up his fists and we both walked in the hideout.

"Geez, sometimes Sensei creeps me out." I told Ardreina while me and Ardreina watched some random anime music videos. (YES, I do that all the time with her. That's why I tried learning Japanese at school last year.)

"Yeah... but I don't know HOW Sensei can help us for now. Besides, the card jitsu party is starting like tomorrow." Ardreina fiddled through her tablet trying to find more videos.

"Well, according to P0nt, Sensei's pretty old, (yes he is, that's why he got the exclusive gray color), he mastered the elements, aaand he likes sushi." I popped a pizza slice into my beak.

Ardreina paused the video and replied,"If Sensei can master all of the elements, he can use fire to shine through the dark, water to wash fires, snow to freeze water, well... he's pretty useful to the EPF."

"Yeah, but just remember, he's a newbie, and PH doesn't want him rambling during random times about the EPF." I reminded Ardreina.

"Whatever, I'm sooo tired. I'm going home, wanna join with me?" Ardreina yawned and sat on the Dock benches.

"Nah, Arthur had been taking care of Jingles too much, I better help him." I shrugged.

"Alright, see ya in the University." Ardreina waved back and rushed to her igloo.

I stood up and as I walked through the Forest I noticed a sign.

"Huh? What's this?" I tore the pinned paper out of the tree.

It said:

**Three children, 2 girls, 1 boy, escaped from igloo since 4 months ago.**

**What they look like and children description:**

**Boy: young adult, lime green penguin, wears cap and has slicked brown hair, doesn't have work**

**Girl (older): teenager, attends Club Penguin University, orange penguin, has punk hair (layers of blonde, neon green, and black) **

**Girl (Younger): a pookie, yellow penguin, attends White Out Elementary, has brown curly hair**

**If any penguins see them come to this address: 12th Igloo, 20th Street White Out Neighborhood **

And there's a picture of me, Jingles and Arthur about 5 months ago, smiling like little angels.

"Oh no..." I muttered and dashed off to the hideout.

"GUYS! WE GOTTA MOVE! MOM FOUND OUT ABOUT US AND WE NEED TO PACK UP AND BE DISGUISED! SHE ALREADY GAVE OUR DESCRIPTION!" I yelled as I shoved the poster to Arthur.

"THEN HOW THE HECK DO WE DISGUISE OURSELVES?!" Arthur yelled back while he tossed a sleeping bag in a sack.

I looked around and saw black hair dye.

"I think we're gonna have a little intense makeover," I sighed as I rubbed the dye on my punk hair.

* * *

"Ok, you ready?" I asked as I tied my black hair and Gamma Gal mask.

"Yup," Arthur replied quietly while ruffling his now red hair and green feathers.

"Is the trip gonna be long?" Jingles asked, she is also not used to her makeover as she had pink feathers and straight blonde hair.

"No." I shook my head then gestured the siblings and whispered,"Follow me."

We tiptoed across the Plaza, through the Snow Forts, sneaked in the Town and finally at the Ski Hill. I marched right in the Everyday Phoning Facility and typed down the code on the phone. The siblings are tailing behind and I make a quiet sign to tell them that this thing is a secret. We went in the elevator and I went to find the Director right away.

"Director, please, my mother is finding me and my siblings, but cant turn back. can we PLEASE stay in here for a month?" I begged to the computer screen on my knees. (Seems legit)

The Director cleared its throat,"I understand your consequences agent, now if you may-"

"WAAAAZZEEEEELLLLAAAAAA DAAAAH-LING!" a voice echoed through the Everyday Phoning Facility.

Yikes.

**AN: Oh no... NOW I have to deal with 2 problems! Oh yeah, sorry for not really featuring you, just a brief mention, but I'll put you in the next chapter for sure. So NO featured questions! Alrighty, I'll see ya in the next chapter. Byeee! - Wazzy v ~**


	4. NO EXCUSES! WE'RE GOING IN!

**Chapter 4: No Excuses! We're going in!**

**AN: Hey guys! I might write more boring chapters and stories because... ok, this is kinda weird, I am starting to fface a little depression now, and sometimes, I don't feel like writing more stories or chapters. (And no, I AM NOT JOKING AT ALL) Oh yeah, I'm gonna answer some reviews that I received from last chapter.**

**Aquaqueen81: This is why I get bullied, I hang out with boys, being called as a couple blah blah blah**

**BloodLily16: HECK YESS! JAPANESE PENGUIN HIGH FIVE!**

**Sorry guys, I just don't have time to do DMs. :/**

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD," I muttered to my self.

"Huh?" Jingles asked.

"Just be quiet, don't talk." I whispered.

"And me?" Arthur asked.

"Speak in an American Southern accent dude!" I elbowed him.

"Wazzy dahhh ling..." my mom moved slowly and she's half-conscious.

"Excuse me, I think y'all found the wrong penguin 'round here." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Yeah, we're gonna hit the sack." Arthur yawned.

"I think you must have mistaken me, I am finding my children who are working in the EPF." my mom squinted at us. (Geez, I hope the Gamma Gal mask helped.)

"Excuse me, my name is *thinks* Matilda (Weird for me lol) and this my brother Mason, and my speechless sister Molly." I squinted back.

Mom grunted,"I think you've-"

"Excuse, may I have to ask you, THIS IS THE EVERYDAY PHONING FACILITY! Only civilized penguins may enter here." somebody joined in.

I turned around and I realized it was my good ol' friend, Alexia.

"ALEXIA!" I rushed to her side.

"Wazzy!" Alexia grinned for a moment.

My mom furrowed her brows then left the Everyday Phoning Facility.

"HURRAY FOR CHASING MY MOM OUTTA HERE!" I cheered as soon as I made sure my mom left.

"What's going on anyway?" Alexia gave me a flipper five.

"Well... we ran away from home, we're trying to be disguised, and my mom finds out that we ran away, and now she's putting up 'WANTED' posters of us all around the island." I shrugged.

"Ok..." Alexia shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah, by the way... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Alexia scratched her head.

"OUr gang should go in that stupid door right now! I don't wanna wait anymore." I announced.

Alexia tried to interrupt,"But-"

"NO EXCUSES! We're going in!" I placed my flipper on her shoulder," It's gonna be fine, I mean it."

"If you say so..." she glanced at G's lab.

* * *

I called up all of the agents that were gonna go in that mysterious door. Jet Pack Guy, Dot, PH, Rookie, Sensei, Alexia, Ava, Ardreina, P0nt, and me. I packed up a load of stuff; just in case.

"So, ya ready mates?" PH asked.

"YES!" everyone practically yelled and were waiting impatiently except for Sensei who was staring numbly at the door.

"Sensei, are you ok?" P0nt asked, noticing his numbness.

"Ah, don't worry about me young grasshopper, I am fine for sure." Sensei stood up, smiling weakly.

"If you say so..." P0nt shrugged.

"C'MON! JUST GO IN ALREADY!" I was losing my patience and kind of pushed Ardreina to the door. (I'm rarely impatient)

"GAHHH! VAFFANCULO WAZZ!" Ardreina cursed at me (she is a master of international cursing :P) as she got sucked into the darkness of the door.

"Shall we?" Sensei asked.

"DUH!" Ava hopped in.

"I'm not really sure about this, but let's just go in." Alexia spoke uncomfortably and hopped in while the rest of the agents joined in.

* * *

_THUD_

"Ow my head!" I rubbed my head and grunted.

_Everyone will know your darkest secrets... _a voice said.

"Huh?" I asked to the voice and pulled out my axe," I ain't scared of you foul ghost!"

_Ahahaha, your friends are right next to you, do you want me to tell your secrets? _I can feel the voice snickering and giving me an evil smile.

"What's going on? I heard somebody that you have some secret that is really bad." Ardreina popped out of nowhere.

I stammered,"Well... it's-it's just-"

"JUST TELL THE FREAKIN' SECRET! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Ava screeched from behind.

"Uhh..." I shuffled uncomfortably.

"Agent, you know the EPF rules, the voice said that it was related to keeping something away at the EPF. I need you to tell you the truth Agent Wazz." Gary spoke solemnly to me.

I made a face at the invisible voice, SURELY, this thing is up to something about me and my friends.

_Don't you remember... you broke the-_

NOW I understood what secret now, and I definitely WON'T share it. (It is not in the stories, just hinting you guys.)

"What's wrong?" P0nt asked when I suddenly forgot that my face was as pale as a ghost.

"Erm... I just..." I twisted my hair.

I thought,_GOD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THIS?!_

_I know what you're thinking... _the voice annoyed me AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN (lol, did any one skipped all of this?)

'GAH! JUST SHUT THE FISH UP YOU STUPID VOICE!" i screamed like a psychotic penguin (I might be a bit psychotic in real life...)

"What voice Ace?" Dot asked sternly, probably thinking that I have mental problems. (PROBABLY)

"Guys... I have a big secret. I am a traitor. I didn't really want to be an EPF agent _and _I broke one of the most important rules." I hesitated and spoke.

The secret is out.

**AN: Please, I don't want to answer any DMs or anything private in Fanfiction. Also, I do not feel well at all. (In the inside.) I'm just so lucky to have friends like Ardreina, P0nt, and YOU. YES YOU, ARE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LESS PSYCHOTIC OUTSIDE! I have a few thoughts of harming my self, but thanks to you! I remembered you guys and I won't let you down! (Although I recieved a few report cards and such :P) NEXT PAR TAY! Monsters University Takeover! I'm so excited for the movie! Are you? - Wazzy (going not so Dazzy) :)**


	5. A Long Time Ago

**Chapter 5: A Long Time Ago****  
**

**AN: Hey guys! Gonna update this chapter a bit early in case I don't have time to in the weekend. Well last chapter it is revealed that, I AM A TRAITOR OF THE EPF... Now what? ********I'm throwing a party on my birthday June 6th in Club Penguin! I'll tell the time and stuff on the next chapter!**

**Rosie1124 (aka BloodLily16): Nope, it's not about her siblings, like I told you earlier, I did NOT mention it in ANY of my stories. ;)**

**avatar21860: Wow! Really? You didn't skip the 'again' part? Oh geez, I better make it longer xP**

**Bellykid5: Thank you Bellykid, your words heal me all the time :') And that quote is the best quote EVER from Sensei.**

**Oh yeah! Speaking of a Sensei quote, I got another good one! **

**"And you must consider, how you pour, how you sit, and how you sip. But the most important part is, who you share with." - Sensei (talking about art of tea) **

"WHAT?" Ardreina shook me," Are you CRAZY?! You never seem to break any of the EPF rules."

"I'm not crazy Ardreina, it's true," I sighed.

"What rule did you break in the EPF?" Jet asked.

"Well..." I started telling my long ago story.

_A long long __time ago, when my father was alive. He introduced me to the EPF when I was just a small pookie. My mom had always been crazy about safety, but my dad wanted me to be more active. My dad was the Beta. He went to all sorts of super cool missions and saved the day everytime. One day, I was allowed to go in a dangerous mission to go in the woods WITH my dad. We waddled and came across a great enemy, the Ultimate Protobot 10,000. He shot lasers at me, but my father blocked me using his body and hurt himself instead. He was in pain, I rushed to him and he could barely speak. Just when he was about to say something, the Ultimate Protobot lifted him up with his machinery, and told me not to save my dad. If I tried to save him, me and my dad dies, but if I don't only my dad would die. I shuddered at the thought of dying, but I couldn't leave my dad alone. The Ultimate Protobot shot out daggers, and it made me run away. I looked back seeing my dad was choking before the Protobot slashed my dad with his daggers for one last time. There, I broke an EPF rule, agents NEVER turn back to their agents. Also, do you know? I didn't mean to be an agent, I was actually hired by the Ultimate Protobot after a few years to be his spy, and so I did. If I don't I would be slashed by daggers just like my dad._

Everyone was dumbfounded of my story, and then P0nt broke the silence.

"WHAT? *cough* I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU LIAR!" he sneered at me.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK THE RULE? DID YOU KNOW ROSIE'S DAD SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR THAT BOY IN AN AVALANCHE?!" Ardreina screeched.

"I-I'm sorry! I know I did the wrong thing, BUT I CAN'T!" I protested.

"Ace, I'm gonna be a bit rough on you BUT YOU'RE FIRED!" Dot looked like she was ready to sock my face off. (It's not a little rough, IT'S REALLY ROUGH DOT)

I ran away into the darkness, not daring to look back.

* * *

**Back at the agents!**

"Whoa, I never really thought Wazz would do that," Alexia muttered," I was a criminal at first too."

"Well this is different Agent A," Gary told Alexia," her father was the Beta, the Beta held lots of responsibilities in the EPF, she lied to us when she escaped back to the HQ, saying that the Beta had drowned in the ice cold water." Gary stood there in grief, thinking about losing an agent.

"I know she might be bad, but you oughta give her a second chance mates, she was _forced to work _for the Protobot, and she didn't have a choice." PH told the group.

"No, she can't, SHE TURNED AGAINST ONE OF OUR BEST AGENTS BETA!" Dot grunted, meaning that she's not giving up that easily.

"She's right Dot. We need to give her a second chance, don't you know that she was forced by the stupid Protobot?" Ava stepped in with PH.

The agents keeps arguing and it resulted that: PH, Ava, Alexia wants to give Wazz a second chance. Gary is neutral neutral. Dot, Jet, and P0nt doesn't care about Wazz. (WHY?!) After all of that arguing and making allies, the groups set off different directions.

* * *

**BACK TO LONELY WAZZ!**

I sniffed as I sat on a rock," I should send them some type of message and-" a machine sound is coming at me,"I better hurry!"

I blew my puffle whistle summoning all of my puffles, I stuck the Pufflesqueaktranslator 3000 (Puffle squeak translator) on each one of them.

"I am in danger, HELP ME NOW!" I squeaked to them the message.

All of them nodded as if they understood and went off different directions, weird. Then I ran back to my old enemy.

Meanwhile, Sensei is facing greater problems.

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Now EVERYONE is in separate groups and now Wazz is in danger! GAHHHH! The person can help if ONLY they can answer this late featured question! JUST KIDDING, IT'S A COMMAND! (I'm trying to be funny not mean if you're offended) Name ALL of the Elite Puffles (I know them all tee hee) in the Eliote Puffle Force! (Man, I should name the EPuffForce for short). Alrighty then! Byeeee! - Wazz (going in Fangirl Mode SQUEEEEE!)**


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

**AN: I'm am updating really late because (and yes I know it's summer) my mom wants me to do like outdoor activities and stuff, but I'll try to dish out chapters multiple times for you guys. plus fanfiction hates me in my computer T_T Also, I do apologize if you try to meet with me on my birthday (because I have really bad calculating skills and the Penguin Time is very far away from MY time) so I'll think of another time to meet up okie dokie?(Has anyone done that?) Oh yeah! The featured penguin is Bellykid (and no I DID NOT CHOOSE MYSELF! I use a random picker -,-) cya! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Aquaqueen81: Still what?**

_(We'll start off with Gary!)_

Gary sat on a lump of cave rocks and sighed," What am I going to do?" he put his flippers on his face.

A flipper placed on his .

"Who is this?" Gary spun around to see who it is.

"It's me G!" Bellykid smiled.

"Oh hello there Agent Bellykid5!" he smiled weakly.

"What's the matter? It seems like nothing's right here, plus there's no agents around, PLUS why are you doing in this cave?" Bellykid asked.

"To answer your question simply Agent B, some parts of the EPF are broken down, made small groups, and decided to do 'different' things," Gary explained.

'Wha?" Bellykid scratched her head (the answer might be weird if you didn't read the last chapter-right?)

Gary sighed," I'd rather just say this in a more complicated way-" and he retold the events (of the last chapter).

_Moments later..._

"WHAT?! Dot just decided to fire HER?! C' mon! Wazz is a PUFFLE assistant, I rarely see people get interested in puffles, PLUS if she went to save her dad, THERE WOULD BE _TWO _DEAD AGENTS! Geez, Dot is a cuckoo." Bellykid snarled. (I used some parts of your review, hope you won't mind BK :P)

G realized Bellykid is shouting and was about to calm her down,"Agent-"

A brown puffle peeked you and bounced hurriedly towards the agents.

"Whose puffle is this?" Gary asked.

"I believe it's Agent Wazz's brown puffle Mr. Spock from Star Trek," Bellykid mumbled (Yes, I named my puffle after a Star Trek character :D does anyone watch Star Trek? Lol?)

Then a recorded voice came out of a small device that is strapped on the puffle's body: _I AM IN DANGER! HELP ME NOW!_

Bellykid stood there in shock," Did you know what that means?"

"Yes, AgentB, we must save our poor agent," Gary nodded and they both dashed off after the brown puffle, who volunteered to lead the way.

* * *

_(Now, it's the haters' turn!_ -.-)

"Ugh, let's find a way to get out of this stupid world or we're gonna end up dead," Dot kicked a rock.

"But what about Sensei? WE FORGOT ABOUT SENSEI!" P0nt yelled.

"Whatever about that old hag," Dot muttered.

"Hey!" P0nt yelled defensively," If there's no Sensei, I wouldn't recruited to the EPF!"

"Calm down agents, we'll find Sensei in time P0nt, and Dot, don't be rude to other penguins," Jet Pack Guy spoke calmly, but sternly.

"Alright," Dot grunted,"But if we end up dead, it's your fault P0nt,"

P0nt glared at Dot back as a response, then 3 puffles peeked out behind Jet's jetpack.

'Hey!" Jet jerked back, surprised to see the puffles.

There was a yellow (P0nt's favorite puffle), green, and pink puffle.

"Huh? Isn't this Apollo, Jet, and P!nk?" P0nt bent down to pet Apollo (Hehe, HE LOVES MY PUFFLE MWAHAHAHA).

A device that is strapped on each of the puffles' back had a recording voice: _I AM IN DANGER! HELP ME NOW!_

P0nt perked up when he heard the voice," It's Wazz! We gotta help her! THIS IS A REAL RECORDING!"

Dot grimaced at the name of Wazz (Hey! I'm gonna get Switzerland to bring his gun!),"Are you sure P0nt?"

"Well duh! Wazz is left alone, which CLEARLY would get her in trouble," P0nt looked at Dot as if to say _Are you even serious? ._

Jet nodded," P0nt is right, we gotta help! Besides, this is the Pufflesqueaktranslator 3000 (Puffle squeak translator) in Wazz's voice specially made by Gary."

Dot stood there for a moment then sighed," I'm gonna think for awhile, you go first Aces, I'm staying with her pink puffle,"

"Alright, but you gotta hurry up!" P0nt told her and followed after Jet and the remaining puffles.

* * *

_(Now! To the good guys! x3)_

"Wazz? WAZZ?!" the group of agents yelled.

P0nt and Jet spotted them and asked,"You guys finding Wazz?!" P0nt asked.

"WELL DUH!" Ardreina yelled back.

"This way! Her puffles are leading us to her!" Jet gestured the direction.

The good guys' team looked at the back and spotted the orange, blue, red, white etc. colored puffles hiding behind a rock (I'm too lazy to list them all xP).

"Well then," Ardreina hurried after the group of penguins.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a shrill scream of mine echoed across the cave.

"WAZZZZ?!" every penguin that's in the cave followed after the voice (puffles too).

I was trying to sock a dude in the face and the person was Protobot.

"You guys came!" I yelled.

"Well your puffles came after!" Ava explained.

"GOOD!" I gave a thumbs up.

"Do you want to know a secret?" the Sensei stepped out of the shadows (O.O).

'SENSEIII!" Alexia cheered.

"WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE GRASSHOPPERS! THIS IS A MINE FIELD AND IT WILL EXPLODE IN 10 MINUTES!" He yelled back weakly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**AN: Hey guys ^_^ I hope this a long enough chapter for my absence because I have a summer camp to attend (and yes, P0nt is attending too -,- BUT NOT ARDREINA WAH!) BTW I cursed to Dot about Switzerland taking out a gun and stuff (xD) it's a reference to my favorite anime :P it's called Hetalia and to exlain it simply. It's a personification of countries (Yes, countries as people! Isn't it exciting?! NO? Kolkolkolkolkolkol), so if you wanna look up your country (Ex: Hetalia (your country) ) Go for it! xD You might wanna search for random ones too :P Ok, byeee! I'm gonna build a wha? Rube Goldberg machine :] well enough talking of mine, cya latahhh! - Wazz**


	7. It Was All Because of Me

**Chapter 7: It was All Because of Me**

**AN: Hey guys! Wazz is back from watching endless anime and pigging on junk food! I went to check out the blog for some new stuff and I found out there are 4 teams atthe Monsters University party! (Yayyy!) I'll tell the teams at the end of this chapter ;P. Meanwhile, we gotta escape the weird world or cave or whatever it is! *dashes off***

**Bloodlily16: OMG! I WATCH DOCTOR WHO TOOO!**

"WELL HELP ME SOCK PROTOBOT IN THE FACE!" I yelled breaking the silence.

All of the agents used their weapons and managed to make Protobot run out of his energy (Y' know? He used the crystals energy in the Marvel Superhero Takeover).

I bounded off after the EPF and asked," Did my puffles find you?"

"They sure did!" PH grinned.

Gary interrupted,"Agents, I have tracked where we are; we're at the Mine Shack."

"Thank you G, NOW LET'S FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE THIS MINE SHACK!" Ava went crazy.

"Uhhh, let's beg the puffles if they can lead us out, y'know they have better senses according to my puffle handbook," I asked.

"Well then do it!" Alexia told me.

I squeaked to the puffles instructions quickly and my puffles all ran off to where we thought was doom.

'Uhhh should we follow them?" P0nt scratched his head.

"Well they seem excited," Ardreina observed.

We followed them and we all made it out of the freaking mine shack in time.

"Well done young creatures," Sensei praised the puffles.

Dot screamed,"THE MINE SHACK! IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE IN-"

"Tennineeightsixsevenfivefourthreetwoone!" we all scrambled for safety then the mine shack let out one of the most noisiest explosions ever.

The Club Penguin Times news crew, journalists, and news crew came rushing towards us and camera flashes and stuff.

'What had happened this explosion? What's going on? Who's dead?Who's alive? BLAH BLAH BLAH!" the penguins are asking us excitedly, preparing for the latest scoop.

I groaned at these penguins, SERIOUSLY, they need to take a break away from people's business (I've experienced this once, my mom wanted to let me try modeling and the news crew came rushing, WORST EXPERIENCE EVER). There was only me, Ardreina, Gary, and Rookie left. (Well then).

Ardreina decided to stop them since it's maing the EPF uncomfortable," there is this classified case of the EPF, and it MUST be kept classified. So PLEASE, we'll try to crack the case and reveal it to you as soon as we can," although she was trying hard, the news crew won't stop asking.

"Ardrein (short term of Ardreina), let's get outta here, it's freaking me out," I whispered.

She shook her head," I'm gonna try to ward them off for a few more minutes with G and Rook, you can go home first," she grinned.

'Alright then, but be careful," I told her.

'You too, since your mom isstill trying to track you down," Ardrein reminded me.

"Good grief," I grunted and she laughed, "see ya!"

I escaped from the crowd, only to be followed by a dozen of news penguins," HOLD THERE FOR A SEC! Are you Mrs. Jones' missing daughter, who's attending CPU? And had failed modeling work?"

I tried to hide in a bush, a tree, and stuffed myself in a locker, nope didn't work, HEY WAIT A SEC! I stuffed myself in an empty locker right next to the Recycling Plan and I teleported to he Forest! (Ha! Genius Wazz =w=). When I arrived at my hideout, I realized all the stuff's gone and I don't see anyone.

"Guys? Arthur? Jingles? Anyone?" I asked to the empty space.

Just then, SOMEBODY had gagged me and before I could even see who in the island is it, they gassed me and i passed out.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a cave room, and yeah... I got tied up between my siblings who is STILL snoring their heads off.

"Ah Wazzella, you're awake..." a female voice shattered the silence.

"Who are you?" I replied back in my rage mode. (Check my profile for the modes, sorta like Bellykid's flipping)

"Don't you remember me?" the female penguin stepped out of the shadows," I'm your mom! I've came to get you back along with your brother and sister!" she smiled warmly but in my head it's like a withc's grin.

'What are you gonna do with my siblings?! I don't trust you!" I replied back angrily.

"Come on Wazzella! I'm not evil!" she extended her flippers for me to join a hug.

"You hooked up to another dude, and betrayed our dad," I grunted.

"Naw... I did nothing! Mr. Henderson was so sweet and kind, or should I choose Mr. Vargas?" she tilted her head a bit to look like a stupid nerdy girl.

I stood there in shock, Mr. Vargas was P0nt's dad. (Made up story okie?)

"M-OM! MR. VARGAS IS P0NT'S DAD!" I screamed.

"Well I don't see why not pairing up with him since his wife got cancer," she spoke smoothly.

"MOM, I AM _SO _NOT GOING BACK HOME," I managed to speak through my teeth. (If penguins have teeth)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MY DEAR WAZZELLA?" my mom spoke like a psychotic killer (Ok, now i gotta run).

I plucked a small pin from my stamp book and rigged it through the rope that's tied to myself.

"I SAID, I DO NOT WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" I snarled.

"Well, I guess we're doing this the hard way-Mr. Vargas?" she asked politely.

Behind her was a TROOP of men waiting for her service, including P0nt's dad. Mr. Vargas waddled over to my mom as she whispered to him something, he nodded vigorously. Uh oh... this means bad business.

"And bring me your son dah-ling," my mom blew him a kiss which almost made him faint. (WTF?)

_Minutes later_

I'm still trying to break free from the stupid rope and now Mr. Vargas just came back. I tried focusing on my rope, but I cuoldn't since I see 2 familiar figures fainted right in front of my mom.

"Good... this is a really good plan," my mom snickered. (THIS MEANS REALLY BAD BUSINESS!)

I managed to rip free three layers of ropes, and I had 2 more layers left (which means I have 5 layers of rope tied to myself sigh...).

"Prepare to see someone suffer!" my mom took out a whip with spikes (wait... WHAT?!) and dropped the two familiar bodies.

I squinted to see those two penguins (I have very bad vision e.e) and I gazed in shock, almost dropping the pin. IT WAS P0NT AND ARDREINA!

"I'll slash them with my newest torture machine!" she laughed menacingly as she raised the whip.

"NO!" I finally break free and ran after my friends-to protect them from my mom's fury.

It was all because of me.

**AN: Alrighty! As I promised you! Here are the teams for the Monsters University Takeover! **

**Roar Omega Roar: Are your scare abilities top notch? Are you the best of the best? Then ROR is where you want to be.**

**Jaws Theta Chi: JOX are natural born frighters, who love the scare of the game!**

**Python Nu Kappa: Do you hide your inner monster behind a scarismatic smile? PNK's got the flair to scare!**

**Oozma Kappa: Don't underestimate these determined underdogs - they've got plenty of heart to take it to the top!**

**Well isn't it exciting?! Oh yeah! I forgot to put a featured question up last chapter! So here it is! Which mascot will come to the MU Takeover? :] Okie dokie! I'll see ya around and munch on! - Wazz **


	8. I'm Psychotic

**Chapter 8: I'm Psychotic**

**AN: Hey guys! Updating late today! First of all, everyone (except Bellykid5, but she is already featured) got the featured question WRONG! There will be no mascots in the MU Takeover boo hoo... well then, let's get started on this new chapter! BTW I'm gonna be in Team JOX for the party if you don't mind Team PNK is WAY too girly.**

I accepted the pain vibrating through my body, but I couldn't resist a scream.

"OUUUUUUCCCCHHHH!" I screamed out loud, at least enough to wake my friends and siblings.

"Wazz?" Ardreina asked.

"What are we doing here?" P0nt asked nervously seeing a really long scar on my body.

I shook my head,"Nothing guys, we just gotta-"

A bottle of hot sauce shot at my mom raw in the eye," HA! Take that mum!" Jingles spun the twin hot sauce. (My cousin that is based on Jingles is really good at Card Jitsu Fire, but she doesn't have a CP account, so I let her use mines, turns out she's incredibly good at it.)

P0nt pulled out his fish tank and whacked my mom a really good blow, but unfortunately, that set his dad on fire.

"P0NT! What have you done to my wife?!" Mr. Vargas gripped his son's flipper tightly.

"What?! She's Wazz's mom, she's not your WIFE!" P0nt defended while trying to shake his flipper out of his dad's grip.

"You'll be sorry soon..." Mr. Vargas snarled as she ordered some men to pick upmy mom to the doctor while most of the henchmen starting some 'plans'.

I was about to kick Mr. Vargas in the gut while I felt a quick movement.

'"Arumurahgahrumarah" I was trying to speak with Mr. Vargas' flipper gagged on my beak.

'Let her go!" Ardreina yelled while preparing her purse, readying to whack on any person who tries to kill me.

Arthur pulled out his stack of newspapers," I ain't scared y'know!" (I'm starting to feel like he's Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender :P)

I growled like a dog while I tried to bite his flipper, but my useless beak wouldn't help.

"And now, for the final touch..." P0nt's dad (I don't even feel like calling his dad now :S) took out a weird hat and slammed it on my head (Ow! That hurt you git!) and my head was spinning like crazy.

* * *

_(This is Third Person because umm... I can't describe the psychotic version of me in First Person xP)_

Wazzella eyes' fluttered opened, but her eyes were like a cat, yellow and sharp.

"Wazz... you ok?" Ardreina asked.

'Who are you?" Wazz snarled.

"Hey! We're your friends remember? And your siblings!" Arthur piped up.

"MAHAHAHAHA, she doesn't know you anymore..." Mr. Vargas howled with evil laughter.

Wazzella turned to Mr. Vargas and bowed to him," What I can do for you Master?"

"Destroy all of them, except me and my henchmen," Mr. Vargas ordered.

"Your wish is my command," Wazz bowed back again and took out her trusty axe.

"Ummmm what are you going to do Wazz?" Jingles trembled.

"I'M KILLING ALL OF YOU!" Wazz swung her axe expertly towards her friends and siblings.

'Hey Wazz! Didn't you forget something?" P0nt asked.

"YOU USED TO LOVE HETALIA!" Ardreina screamed as she dodged. (Yup, Ardreina introduced me to the world of anime :P)

_Hetalia... Hetalia... _those words echoed through Wazz's brain and she fainted.

* * *

_(Back to First Person of me!)_

"GAH! STOP RUINING HER BRAIN!" Mr. Vargas screeched.

This is what I hear after being a madguin, sounds of yelling and screeching, although my eyes are shut, I'm still alive PLUS I'm listening to what penguins have to say.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have switched her brain in the first place!" Ardreina yelled while punching Mr. Vargas with some of her scientific facts and researches and stuff I'd never understand.

I felt a warm flipper touch my head and I'd SWEAR that flipper is Arthur's.

"Hope ya doin' ok Wazz, we'll recover you," he spoke gently. (Aw, that's so sweet!)

Then what I heard left was sounds of weapons clanging (WHAAAT). I opened my eyes a bit and saw nobody even looking at me. I saw a nearby box which I can hide behind to activate my full rage mode, but for now, I'd like to keep quiet. MAYBE, I'm gonna tiptoe over there behind the box. I stood up a bit, and I crawled as fast as I can behind the box. LUCKILY, everybody's too focused on fighting. I took out my spy phone, and rang it to Gary and my friends (featured penguins! :D). I turned the sound as low as possible and waited until the connection was ok.

"Hey Wazz! Where are you?" the voice of Alexia rang through.

"Shhhh," I shushed.

"What? We've been looking all over for you!" Bellykid asked.

"I'm in the middle of World War III!" I spoke quietly.

"Ok?" Ava asked nervously,"So where can we find you?"

I looked around, sniffed a bit and got an answer," Remember that building behind the coffee shop?" I asked.

"Uh huh," the three of them chorused.

"I'm in that building, not sure where, but you gotta find us fast!" I spoke frantically, "Hurry up and bye!" I hung up the phone as soon as I knew they got the message.

"Now time for some awesomeness of Wazzella," I muttered as I swung my axe and took a jump start from the box and in the middle of WWIII.

* * *

_Alright! Now we're with Ava, Alexia, and Bellykid!_

"She said that building right?" Ava pointed to a rusty building as she squirmed in the middle of the two buildings, Coffee Shop and Night Club.

"Well probably, since it looks like a stupid factory," Bellykid muttered.

"Wazz said to hurry up, let's go!" Alexia reminded and the trio scooted over as fast as possible.

They went in the entrance of the building, and saw there were very few rooms according to a torn map on the wall in the building.

'Well this should be easy to find," Bellykid grinned a bit.

"Let's go to the farthest room, crooks usually wanna hide away from danger," Ava suggested while marching towards the hall.

'W-WAIT! Listen..." Alexia stopped Ava and the three listened.

"Sounds like weapons clanging," Bellykid spoke.

"Just like World War III! Just like how Wazzle described! Let's go!" they all dashed to the sound.

Just when they arrived, there was an explosion.

**BYEE! - Wazz :)**


	9. Handling at School

**Chapter 9: Handling At School**

**AN: Ello there penguins! Sorry for a long waiting chapter here! I am VERY busy at this moment, learning technology, building machines and stuff, so yeah-life is pretty busy this summer. Also, starting July 16th, I will NOT be in fanfiction for a few days (probably 4 or 5 days idk) because I'm off for vacation! Oh yeah! Last chapter at the end I wrote a short author's note because my mom was SCREECHING at me to turn off the computer and I wrote as fast as I could! -,- Well anyways, last chapter we realized I'm psychotic by seeing that I have cat yellow eyes (it's from last year's Halloween party) so enjoy this chapter to see what is the explosion! **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa WHOA!" Ava was trying to get a grip on the ground.

"What's going on in there?!" Alexia asked.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! LET'S BUST RIGHT IN!" Bellykid managed to grab hold of the door and gave a good karate chop to break it.

"Nicee oneee!" Ava gave a thumbs up and the trio busted in.

There was a bright white light which blinded every single penguin in the room and after a few minutes, it all ended.

"Ugh my head," I waddled dizzily and fell right on top of Ardreina.

"Youch! C' mon!" Ardreina grumbled and whispered," Let's escape, y'know P0nt's dad and the henchmen are still ummmm unconscious,"

"Young grasshoppers, I am here," a voice spoke which is clearly Sensei's since it's in thick Japanese accent.

"Sensei!" P0nt stood up straight and bowed deeply. (Ain't nobody got time for dat!)

"Please listen my students, I will distract the enemies with all my power, escape NOW, I will find a way, your friends are waiting for you at the back. Oh yes I almost forgot, I caused that loud explosion, apologies my students," Sensei whooshed to where P0nt's dad and his henchmen were at and waited patiently for them to get up. (Well that was weird)

We all turned around to see Bellykid, Ava, and Alexia!

"Yo guys!" Alexia grinned.

"We heard an explosion, so we hurried to this room. By the way Wazzle called us," Ava patted my back.

"WAZZ?!" P0nt and Ardreina screeched.

"What?!" I shrugged," We all need to get outta here now! Or my eyes are gonna turn yellow!" I screamed and we all get out of the stupid building except Sensei (Poor Sensei)

Then there was thrashing sounds and whooshing sounds in the building. We can hear a slight yell and a loud poof. We waddled toward as fast as possible and then Sensei 'poofed' right next to us.

"Well done agents and grasshoppers, well done..." he smiled and we all darted out of the alley between the buildings (Night Club and Coffee Shop).

* * *

_Few hours later..._

Me, Jingles, and Arthur piled up our money and got enough coins to buy a medium sized cozy igloo. I let Jingles choose the color since she mastered Card Jitsu Fire (as a ummm treat for her) and she chose pink! (Although Arthur is STILL complaining) We moved in and set up our furniture and stuff. It took like forever, but it was worth it.

"Yay! Nice cozy iggy without having to sleep on the ice cold snow!" Jingles cheered.

"Yeah! I got my own room WOO HOO!" I grinned.

"Well at least I have a study in my room to count my bills and papers," Arthur grumbled. (C' mon! *slaps in the back*)

I started to yawn," *yawns* Want me to fix some dinner?" I offered,"It's 6:30 PM now."

"Ok! I'm starving too! Jingles rubbed her stomach,"I hope it's going to be warm."

I went in the kitchen and saw a short note on it:

**We bought you something for your new igloo! Let's hope that they won't track you down here! (At least that this is a busy neighborhood!) **

**From, Ardrein, P0nt, and the EPF **

"Why thank you!" I ripped open the letter and POOF! a good working heater and security cameras came out! (Well this is AWESOME!)

"ARTHUUUUR?!" I yelled.

"YEAAAH?!" he yelled back.

"HELP ME PUT THESE SECURITY CAMERAS AND HEATER AROUND THE IGLOO, OH AND PUT THE HEATER IN THE HALLWAY WHILE I FIX SUPPER OKKKK?!" I yelled a command.

"OK!" Arthur put up the cameras and heater, and finished just in time for supper.

"Your favorite, fish and chips plus warm mushroom soup!" (I know how to make those) I placed the food delicately on the diing table," Eat up! Yum! Yum!"

* * *

_Next day, I'm back at the University! YAYYYY!_

I went to my locker and pulled out my schedule and shook my head for a minute because of my dizziness after that stupid Mr. Vargas shot me with a drug that allows me to be psychotic and follow his stupid orders.

"Okayy, so I have Literature with Rookie next, I hope he doesn't get clumsy like last time," I mumbled to myself, took out my stuff, and waddled to the back of the University to his class.

I was really dizzy ow and I nearly bumped into a few penguins.

"Oh LOOK at that nerd," a bully spoke (Yes, a bully spoke like this a few days ago),"She's just SO dizzy, that she could've been worser than a baby who's just been trying to walk!" and they laughed.

I shot them a deadly glare at them, but before I even knew it, ANOTHER bully tripped me to make others laugh at me and I was getting REAL dizzy.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA! LOSER! IDIOT! JERK!" all of the bullies hurled me a ton of mean stuff.

This was my last straw; I picked up my stuff and sneered at them with my bright yellow cat eyes.

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! I am in both rage mode and psychotic at school! OH NO! Just a small question for you guys (not for featuring new penguins SORRY! but I'll do it in next chapter!) Which team are you guys in for the Scare Games?! I'm in Team JOX, so I'd be SO glad that if you guys are gonna join my team! (But I'm not gonna force you guys to join though, YOU HAVE THE FREEDOM TO DECIDE!) Alrighty, I'm gonna work on some machine now, byeeee! - Wazzy going not so dazzy at school**


	10. My Weird Diet Saves Me from the Drug

**Chapter 10: My Weird Diet Saves Me From the Drug**

**AN: Hey there penguins! I just took a break outside of fanfiction since I need to get a grip on summer school and writing scripts for my movie (LIKE A BAWZ), but anyways! I'm just glad to be back and typing away the tenth chapter of Sensei Knows The Way! I know it's not really related to Sensei at the beginning, but at the end, it will(BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! troll face ) Alrighteh! Enjoy~**

"Whoa, what is wrong with her? Did she add contact lenses or something?" the bullies laughed.

I glared at them more and spoke darkly," This is what I call being in rage mode," and I went towards a bully and almost slit their throat (Geez, I'm gonna change the rating to T now). At first they were not really scared, but the more horrific actions I did to them (not gonna write it out since its kinda painful to me) the more they got scared.

"SHE'S... SHE'S... SHE'S A PSYCHO!" a bully stuttered and almost the whole school ran out. (Ok?)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I screeched and broke one of the windows (accidentally).

Ardreina rushed to my side, knowing that I might do more harmful things.

"PLEASE don't do anything to the school! PLEASE Wazz! I BEG YOU!" she was clinging on my arm and begged.

I sighed while my bright yellow eyes faded into my normal Gamma Gal mask," alright, I just need to take a chill pill and think of my whatever favorite anime," I grunted.

"Yup," P0nt checked on a bottle and handed it to me," I found this at my dad's room (barely escaped) I think this is the drug he shot you with, hopefully Ardreina can rack up something to heal you."

I checked the bottled and spun it around slowly, seeing the ingredients.

"Wait, lemme see," Ardreina pushed me a bit and took a closer look to the bottle," there's a ton of harmful toxins in the drug and wait a sec... THERE'S EVEN BLEACH?!"

I widened my eyes," WHAT?! Then how can I... How can I live?!"

"From what I hear from my drunk dad's cackles, I hear that he's trying to poison you and stuff, but luckily you survived HOW COME?!" P0nt shook me.

I thought about my diet a bit, well SURELY I won't eat stupid food like I don't know, raw eggs or bleach, but I do eat weird foods. I eat wait a sec... I UNDERSTAND NOW!

"I UNDERSTAND NOW!" I stood up barely kicking Ardreina in the shin.

"WHAT?!" Both of them asked.

"Do you remember that I really love to drink cream soda and eat Puffle O pizzas?" I asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT! It's about your diet!" Ardreina snapped her fingers (if she can :P),"ALTHOUGH, puffle Os are kinda harmful to your body, but as a puffle handler assistant, well you got lucky."

I furrowed my brows,"Ok, I survived, what's my diet now? Eating tomatoes?"

Ardreina thought for a minute," I suggest that you stay in your normal diet, eating weird food and stuff, in case there's another toxin attacking your body."

"Thanks Doc," I managed to mumble back.

" Ok, so that problem is solved, where do you wanna head off?" P0nt checkeIndia's blue watch,"It's 11:32 am now"

"Meh, I'm gonna go back home and read some manga, besides I have half free day" I paced back and forth in case anyone hears that I read manga (I NEVER TELL PEOPLE THAT I READ MANGA).

"Alrighty, I'm going with you too, because Reason 1: I'm bored and free Reason 2: I wanna see if there's anything new in the manga section Reason 3: I just wanna chill" Ardreina spoke In somewhat a little bit of a terrified tone.

I shrugged,"If you say so, I got a ton of manga at the iggy"

P0nt groaned," Well that leaves only me, I'm gonna train man Card Jitsu powers with Sensei and EPF stuff," and by his tone, it meant some serious stuff.

I waved goodbye to P0nt and me and Ardreina headed to a book store.

* * *

"OMIGOSH THIS IS SO FUNNY!" Me and Ardreina are cracking up over a tomato song and some random stuff.

"YEAH DUH!" She rolled all over my orange bed.

"Hey Ardreina," I asked a bit shyly.

"What's wrong Wazz?" She asked a bit worriedly.

"I have a feeling... I have a feeling that somebody is watching me."

I reached down and tugged my giant duck (Aw c' mon! I love ducks!) and sighed," do you remember somebody exploding the building and stuff like that? I have a feeling that Sensei is covering up for that stranger. Also, every night I sleep in THIS room, I feel like someone's watching me and I'm WAY too scared to even like get off my bed in the dark."

The giant duck head was removed, revealing Dot the Diguise Gal, and she asked,"HOW DID YOU KNOW SOMEONE'S WATCHING YOU?!"

I shrieked and hit her with a pillow while adding," WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUCKY?!"

Dot grunted and explained," I SAW you got terrorized by Mr. Vargas and stupid stuff like that, but lemme tell ya something Ace, Mr. Vargas real name was actually-Rory. And seeing your determination Wazz, to get rid of your psychotic instincts," I cringed at the word 'psychotic'," I've decided to spy oto you, don't worry I won't harm you Ace."

I rolled my shoulders," if you say so, but WAAAAIT A SEC! Mr. Vargas is actually Rory?! SHEESH! I should've kicked him out of the cliff-" everyone was staring at me blankly,"nevermind, the rest is history."

**AN: Heyo guys! I'm ending my summer school soon in like one more week! YAYYYY! Also Club Penguin announced the next party for July! THAT was the featured question: tell me what party is the next party after Monsters University Takeover I'll give you a hint: it's posted on the blog. Alrighteh! See ya soon BYEEEEZ!~ (Oh yeah BTW I got that Dot spying me inside a giant ducky idea from a scene in Hetalia it's REALLY funny, just type in YouTube: what did you do to panda?! and there you go!) Wazzy**


	11. WHERE IS MR VARGAS!

**Chapter 11: WHERE IS MR. VARGAS?!**

**AN: Hello again guys! c: I'm back with some more stuff in my mind. I'm just gonna say that THANK YOU, for busting in like almost 60 reviews for this story! :D It makes me SO happy that I have not even reached chapter 15 and now I have about 60 reviews. Oh yeah! I have thought about writing another crossover or one-shot (Why is my mind flying ahead of time?) since I keep blabbering about anime and stuff (Not to mention I have a really big mouth :P) So yeah stay tuned and I have another good news to share, after this week, I AM FREE FROM MY SUMMER SCHOOL! (It's like being free from jail xD) The winner of the last featured question was Icetail38! :D Well I'm not gonna waste anymore time talking about my life! Let's get into this chapter! **

**Me:BTW, y'know I based Mr. Vargas name from the anime :P**

**Ardreina: JUST START IT NOW!**

**Me: OK OK !**

"Well what do you kow?" I muttered, "It's not really Mr. Vargas what now?"

Dot rolled her eyes (Me and Dot are supposed to be rivals or something),"Well find the imposter, Rory, DUH!"

Ardreina decided to chill things a bit," Guys! Stop fighting each other! Let's find the imposter and we're done GEEZ!" she stomped to the front porch.

We all followed Ardreina while she called Gary," Hello G?"

"What is the matter Agent?" Gary asked while I hear some crinking noises from the phone

"Can you track the latest location of where Rory is?"

"Well..."

"PLEASE! Ugh, whatever, I'LL GIVE YOU A NEW SHINY DINGY LAB COAT!"

"Ok agaent, let me check my computer for the latest files from Rory"

We hear some scanning sounds from the spyphone and such.

"Agent Ardrein, I think I know his location now"

This time ALL of us replied (more like screaming) "WHAT?!"

Gary got kinda shocked by the triple voices since he asked,"Agent, I mean agents? Oh right, for now his location is at the cove I'll send messages about his location if he moves to any where."

"ThankyouGaryandbye!" (Thank you Gary and bye!) Ardreina spoke quickly and we all teleported to the cove.

* * *

_At the Dojo..._

"Sensei, may I have a break?" P0nt asked while he was dodging some hazardous obstacles in an obstacle course.

"Rest as long as you want, a ninja needs to find some peace in his mind," Sensei smiled warmly and poofed out of nowhere.

P0nt slid down a wooden obstacle and went out. He gazed at the sky and thought, _Dad used to be really cheerful, while he's speaking in an Italian accent and welcoming guests with pasta. I miss his pasta so much. _and P0nt drooled thinking of pasta (BACK TO REALITY YOU IDIOT!).

Then somebody called from his spy phone.

"I wonder who has time to call me now," he muttered grouchily since it's making his head go back to reality (Aw c'mon dood!) "Hello?" he answered boldly.

"Yo dewd," I replied.

"Wazz, what's going on now? Have you screwed up or-"

I sighed and spoke slowly," Come to the Cove you idiot, last time you saw your dad, the idiot wasn't your dad, it was Rory, and now I found your REAL dad, now or I'll chop your shurikens off."

"Uhhhh..." he thought for a moment while I hang up,"Whatever, I'm going to find out what have this idiot done to my dad."

* * *

"There is the idiot!" Ardreina whisper-shouted while pointing a bit at Rory who's shouting some stupid commands.

"Sheesh okay! I called P0nt already!" and I added," by the way, I think I saw the REAL Mr. Vargas around here,"

"Where?" Dot asked.

"Around the corner of the surf hut," I told them.

We squinted and saw the REAL Mr. Vargas.

Dot niodded, "Good and the plan?"

"Both of you try to distract Rory and those henchmen while- oh hey P0nt c' mere!" I waved.

P0nt scooted a bit, "Now what?"

"Well we're making a plan to get your REAL dad back, so here's the plan: Ardreina and Dot go distract Rory and the henchmen while you and I go to drag your dad back here to safety. Plan B: When henchmen spot us, ALL of us help drag Mr. Vargas to the Forest so public penguins can see, UNDRSTODD?!" I told firmly.

"Y-yeah," most of the penguins stammered.

"Ok, go!" I shooed Ardreina and Dot out of the hiding place. (Mostly because I don't want Dot hanging around -,-)

I see Ardreina doing some squirmy face and speaking in a snotty sort of type French accent (the real life Ardreina sounds like a drunk french person if she makes a french accent lol xP) while Dot started doing some weird disguises.

"Dude, now's the time," P0nt told me.

I nodded and we both darted off behind the surf hut, for now, nobody saw us.

"OK, PULL!" I pulled one of Mr. Vargas flipper while P0nt pulled the other.

"Ve~ pasta~" Mr. Vargas spoke quietly.

"Keep moving," I whispered while P0nt nodded vigorously.

We almost made it to the bush when-

"Hey! Stop those penguins!" Rory shouted.

_GAH! _I thought in my head while I beckoned Ardreina and Dot to help me. They both hurried to us and I told them to hang on Mr. Vargas.

"I'm gonna kick some butts-and play tag with the henchmen too," I spoke in a sinister voice and my eyes turned yellow.

Dot stammered, kind of amused of my ability (HA!)"W-wait, you can make-"

I winked and charged at the henchmen. I lifted a surf board, trying to destroy everything in my path like a psycho. (I can make myself psychotic or not! YAYYY! :D but it doesn't mean that there will be random psychotic moments)

"OUTTA MY WAY! OR I SHALL SMASH YOU WITH BULLDOZERS!" I spoke.

Rory cackled," You think you can scare me? Ha! Your mom was right, you were NOT an educated child, you're not smart at all!"

I growled at him,"If you EVER EVER say anything about my mind, I shall crush you with a faucet!" I pulled a faucet nearby and tried to smash Rory helmet (successfully :]). BOING Rory went dizzy for awhile and I dashed back to my friends, which the henchmen are tailing behind.

"Need a boost?" I offered.

"No thank you" Dot grunted.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, CREAM SODAAAAAAAAAAA!" I ran like a madwoman.

"Ok, I have to agree with her now," Dot caught up with me. We're almost to the Forest.

"DO THE FLIP!" I yelled to my friends.

Ardreina flipped on top of P0nt and they both flipped together in the middle of the forest (well that's a lot of flips for a penguin)

I dragged Mr. Vargas while feeding him with tacos filled with pasta and assuring," We're almost there, we're almost there, PLEASE wake up!"

When we reached the Forest I kicked the henchmen from the stairs and blocked it.

"Dad? Dad? You alright?" P0nt shook his Italian dad (Awww like father like son)

"Ah~that taco was delicious, maybe I should ask uncle to do fratello~ or (*facepalm*)" Mr. Vargas thought of some new pasta recipes but P0nt had to make dad get back to reality.

"Dad, while I was at the Dojo, Sensei told me that-that- you're hiding something because I was actually brought at the Dojo, NOT at the hospital,"

Mr. Vargas froze (GOOD!) and stared at his son," My son~ I need to say this for a long time, but- you're adopted, just like Wazzella." (Ok, THIS IS NOT A GOOD FAMILY REUNION! *throws tomato on Mr. Vargas*)

**AN: Whew! Rescuing Mr. Vargas was tricky, but anyways, I am really sorry that I didn't even feature any one of you! (In this chapter!) And I feel so bad! (Since I forgotten and I listened to some anime songs on my phone *smacks my head hard with my rough hand* but I am SURE that I would feature ALL that are featured in this story, next chapter. Alright, see you around ~ Wazzy (VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**


	12. Sensei FINALLY helps us like an agent!

**Chapter 12: FINALLY! Sensei Helps Like an Agent!**

**AN: Ahahaha****~ we're back! Well, I hope this chapter is good enough because I am really frustrated right now. (Not talking about it, PM me if you want to know) Alright! Let's get started on chapter 12! *sits on Busby's chair***

"Wha- what?! DID YOU SAY IM ADOPTED MR VARGAS!" I started to poke him as if he's a churro (Spanish doughnut).

"Waaahhhh!" Mr. Vargas cried (this is why I poke him like a churro)

"Dude, calm down a bit ok? It's kinda driving my-" P0nt swallowed "_adoptive _dad nuts"

"Fine then," I stopped but crossed my flippers, "I need some answers."

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a group of familiar voices yelled.

We turned back to see Bellykid, Ava, Alexia, and Icetail.

"Hey Icetail, haven't seen you for a long time eh?" I grinned a bit.

"Yup!" Icetail smiled back.

"So what's going on then?" Bellykid shuffled and added," By the way, HE does not really look like ummmm Mr. Vargas"

Ardreina stepped in," Actually, I'll explain everything to the penguins who came quite late since we don't really have time" she spoke in a bit annoyed tone and ushered Icetail, Bellykid, Ava, and Alexia to a nearby bush and explained that bunch of junk.

"Ok back to the topic," P0nt spoke.

"And if you won't mint Dot, I would be really _appreciated _if you go get the EPF agents, oh and don't forget Sensei" I spoke to Dot nervously since she towered over me (I'm really short in real life).

Dot harumphed," fine then _Ace_" she glared at me, but she looked at P0nt with some sort of worried eyes that made P0nt go red a bit (GYAAHHH! ROMANCE?! *slaps P0nt's face back to reality*) and left.

"Veshall we?" Mr. Vargas interrupted and we both nodded. (Mr. Vargas is about to tell a story a loooong time ago)

* * *

_(This is in Mr. Vargas' perspective so it might be a bit confusing)_

_One day me and my fratello (brother) walked around and we spotted an island far far awaywe immediately thought it was a perfect spot for us to stay for awhile. _

_"Veeee fratello, don't you think Club Penguin is interesting?" I smiled._

_"Sure whatever, I just hope that they don't sell potatoes there," my fratello spoke grumpily and ate a tomato._

_"Aww come on fratello, let's stay there for awhile ve?" I pouted. _

_"Alright alright, for your own sake," I grunted._

_"Yayyy! Fratello is the best!"_

**_Time warp!_**

_"Ve? Fratello, why do you think we are penguins when we came to this island?" I asked curiously._

_"I don't know, I don't care idiota, now I want to eat tomatoes now." he stomped off and went in a pizza building. (Vethey sell pizzas here, I wonder if they sell pasta?)_

_I walked to a really scary forest and I saw a small little penguin crying at the corner._

_"Ve who is it?" I wondered and I saw the cutest thing ever! _

_It was a tiny wait no! Two tiny little penguins on a small cradle._

_"Awww where are your parents ve?" I asked and looked around but there was no one to help me!_

_"Veee then I guess I shall take care one of you, but don't worry, I love you equally!" I hugged the cradle tightly._

_I took out a blue penguin and I thought of a cool name like my fratello! _

_"Ah! I know now! I will name you Pont! But it will not be cool if I put a O in your name so the name should be P0nt! Isn't your name cool?" I smiled as the child wiggled around happily._

_"And now for you..." I saw an orange penguin,"Hmm... your name should be different, Ah! I'll name you Wazzella!"_

* * *

"I took you, Wazzella to your ummm MOM, and she accepted gladly." Mr. Vargas spoke quietly.

"It's ok Mr. Vargas, I understand that you don't know her well," I gave him a gentle pat in the back.

"But there is another problem," Mr. Vargas stiffened.

"What?" P0nt asked.

"My big brother-is gone, I can't seem to find him anymore ve"

Bellykid grumbled," Well since the other agents busy, there is ONLY one agent available besides us which is Sensei."

Ava sighed," Hopefully, HE can help us"

* * *

Sensei was walking towards the mine shack, trying to find the other agents (Does he even know the word technology?), and suddenly he found a penguin at the vegetable garden ranting and grumbling.

"What is it?" Sensei 'floated' over to where the penguin is.

"GAH! You scared the nuts out of me, SHEESH, why does this island ugh never mind" he kept searching for something.

"Please tell me, I am sure that I can help you," Sensei spoke calmly.

"FINE, do you know where in the island they grow tomatoes?" he screeched.

"Ummm no, I am sorry, please excuse me," Sensei then poffed out of nowhere.

"Hmph, he seems like the quiet samurai," he ranted.

* * *

Sensei poofed in the middle of the forest.

"SENSEI! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" P0nt dragged Sensei to us.

"What is it now?" Sensei asked.

"Ve, do you know a penguin that... has almost the same hair like me, only darker, and wears this?" Mr. Vargas showed a photo.

Sensei squinted (it's gonna be really hard to tell) and nodded," Yes, I do see this young man recently"

"WHERE!" everybody screamed.

"Follow me," he waddled to the mine shack.

'Well, what are we waiting for?" Alexia muttered.

"Let's go!" Icetail raced after Sensei.

* * *

"GAH! This island is so stupid, filled with penguins, makes pizza, but NEVER grows tomatoes, bastardo..." the same penguin ranted (Hint: He's not like Herbert, he's just grumpy about not having tomatoes)

"I think this is the penguin you are searching for..." Sensei gestured the penguin.

"FRATELLO!" Mr. Vargas scrambled and went to give his older brother a tight bear hug.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh, I can't breathe Feli!" the penguin tried to push Mr. Vargas out of the way but it didn't work, only to result him to hug tighter.

Mr. Vargas smiled like a kid stuck in Disneyland forever and told us," You can call me Feliciano instead! And my fratello Lovino! So you don't need to mix Mr. Vargas this, Mr. Vargas that"

"Uhhh ok?" we backed away, in case Lovino throws a tantrum at us.

"GYAAHHH! FRATELLO! JUST TAKE US BACK TO THE WORLD MEETING WE'RE HERE LIKE ALMOST 10 YEARS! " he screeched so loudly, the ninjas in the dojo would probably hear us.

"It's ok fratello! We are going to say our good byes to our new friends!" Feliciano smiled brightly, unlike Lovino who is the opposite.

"Well, it's goodbye then dad?" P0nt waved awkwardly.

'DID YOU JUST RAISE A CHILD HERE FELI?!" Lovino screeched.

'Uhhh yeah," Feliciano nodded fearfully in case his brother might beat him up.

"Good by7e then, hopefully we'll see each other soon," I smiled a bit to lighten up the mood.

"Sure whatever." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Byee! We will see each other soon ve!" Feliciano waved.

"JUST GET OUT OF THIS ISLAND!" Lovino screeched at his brotehr and they both stumbled to the Docks.

"AAHHHH! LUDWIG!" Feliciano screamed (what?).

"Now what," Icetail crossed her flippers.

I leaned over to whisper to Sensei, "Thank you Sensei, now the fiasco is over-"

A robotic voiced boomed louder than Lovino's ranting, "WE SHALL RULE THE ISLAND, WE ARE THE PROTOBOTS, BOW TO US. WE RULE CLUB PENGUIN AND BEYOND THE WORLD

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating 'Letters and Gadgets' for a long time becuase I have a TON of letters to reply (which meansI have to look over the reviews again.**) **I'm thinking that if I couldn't answer ALL of your letters to Gary, why don't I pick a few letters in each chapter and answer it? (Saves my time if you ask me) I'm sorry if I offended you about my changes to 'Letters and Gadgets' but I NEED TO! Thank you for your patience, how's the Monsters University Takeover anyway? (in your opinion) My Team (Team JOX) IS THE LAST ONE ON THE LIST! TT ^ TT nah, it'll settle itself somehow. Well, see you around a munch on- Wazzy (LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!)**


	13. BATTLE OF PROTOBOTS

**Chapter 13: BATTLE OF PROTOBOTS**

**AN: RAWR! (Did you even expect me to roar?) Well anyways, BACK TO GOOD OL' FANFICTION! Ah, did you miss the good ol' lazy Wazzella right now plopping and typing lazily... *rambles on and on and on* (Ardreina steps in and drags me out of the podium which is where I start saying my author's note) **

**Ardreina: I am sorry to interrupt you, but Wazzy is kinda uhhhh got forced to go outside and do a lot of summer activities this year. *Gulps***

**P0nt: Because of her mom! So she's really tired recently, but anyways, I think we should start the story now**

**Ardreina: Yeah right, let's go kick some butts out there *swings her long purse***

* * *

"OH HECK NO, WHAT NOW PROTOBOT?!" I screeched.

"Please remain calm agent, I now there are many consequences we are facing right now, but I beg you to be quiet for a few minutes." Gary pleaded wearily. (He just uhhh teleported to the place I guess, HOW DID YOU GET HERE G?!)

"I have a feeling that there is something about Protobot that made him come back again," Icetail murmured and she turned into a nighthawk. (Specifically: Shadowbird)

"I'm gonna catch up with Icetail too," Bellykid added and she ran after Icetail.

Sensei raised his flipper politely.

"You may speak Sensei," Gary nodded.

"Can I help clear the way? I have my elements," Sensei showed the three elements, Fire on his right flipper, water on his left, and snow on the top of his hat.

"Very well, do not try to cause any destruction Sensei," G warned.

'Very well," Sensei shook hands with Gary and flew out like a tornado.

Everything was sucked on Sensei, trash, junk, and heaps of snow. Not to mention the fog and dust are blowing away to show what's in front of us. Then we hear two high pitched screams.

"HELP USSSS!" we see Bellykid and Icetail, but they're both gripped by the giant hands of protobot.

"IS THERE ANYTHING THAT YOU FOUND?" Ava shouted.

"YESSS! MORE POISONOUS GAS DOWN HERE, BE CAREFUL, AND THROW US GAS MASKS, HURRY!" Bellykid screamed since the robot hand is lifting her high up. (You did mention that you're scared of heights)

Some idea struck in Ardreina's head," I'm gonna call Flying Mint Bunny,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I screeched.

"You heard me, flying mint bunny exists," she grimaced when everyone was looking at her strangely and she called her imaginary friend.

Something just plucked the two gas masks prepared for Bellykid and Icetail and the masks looked as if it 'flew' towards Bellykid and Icetail. Without a hesitation, the duo snatched it and scrambled to put on their masks.

"WE SHOULD GO HIT THE PROTOBOTS, RIGHT IN THE NOSE!" Alexia ranted and charged towards the protobots.

P0nt rolled his eyes and used his ninja skills to push back Alexia.

"WHAT?" Alexia asked.

"Mask first, then we'll go to battle," I sighed while putting on the heavy mask, and then I pulled out my trusty axe (AND IT'S AN AWESOME AXE!)

"Fine," Alexia grunted and put on the mask too.

* * *

The battle was rough, and we nearly escaped. Sensei was helping us clear the path because the protobots are dropping bombs and more specifically, STINK bombs. Ava nearly fell off a cliff, although Alexia helped her. I swing my axe to cut a giant protobot's arm on the right and it dropped Bellykid5 in October mode. Ardreina threw cupcake bombs (and she always say"Cupcakes are the best weapons") on the other arm. The cupcakes exploding, which made the shards of glass inside pop out and rip the left arm and Icetail was dropped like Bellykid, but she hd a dagger with her. Almost all of the robots were defeated and there is only one left which is... THE GIANT PROTOBOT.

'COME AT ME BRO!" I yelled.

P0nt made a blizzard and it froze the head of protobot.

"TOMOHAWK CHOP EVERYBODY!" I yelled.

Everyone chopped off the head with their own weapons and we were victorious.

"OIT IS NOT OVER YET..." the Protobot's voice bellowed.

* * *

_Back to university penguins!_

**This is in bold because here is some explanation which is between after the victory of the battle of protobots and the time when Wazz and P0nt had to go back to CPU.**

**After the battle, most of the agents teleported back home. It was decided that P0nt can stay in my house ONLY IF he does the chores (BAHAHAHA), ad he agreed since his mom passed away (not true story) and his adoptive dad was gone with the ranting brother of his. I let P0nt sleep in the comfy couch in the living room and we all drifted off to sleep...**

"ugh, why is it so early that I have to wake up?" I muttered and I brushed my teeth, picked out all orange clothes to make me happy (Orange is my favorite color), and went downstairs to see if anyone woke up yet.

I opened the kitchen door and saw P0nt is already making some sandwiches.

"You hungry?" he ask.

"Duh," I spoke with a little bit of sarcasm and accepted a sandwich gladly from him.

"So where am I gonna live anyway?" he asked.

"I think probably the EPF, although you have to survive the nutritious crummy food," I replied.

"Dang it, I hate nutritious crummy food," he grunted.

"Ah well, we'll just see how it goes with our secret identities," I finished my sandwich and fished out a coarton of milk from the fridge and poured two gloasses.

"Is your brother and sister awake yet?" P0nt asked.

"Nope, but after we finish the breakfast, we'll just call them because they go to school/work later than us," I shrugged and went to Arthur's bedroom to blast Justin Beiber music and then to Jingles room to wake her up gently.

"GAAAHHHHH!" I heard a scream from Arthur's bedroom.

"Well, this is such a great way to start the day," P0nt commented while he was packing up his stuff for CPU.

* * *

After the Battle of Protobots, the University was CRAZY. Plus, the director of the EPF hired local teachers instead of mascots to teach us since the mascots are busy preparing for their stuff (When I mean their stuff, it means their personal business) besides... the local teachers are boring.

"Alright class," the new teacher for science Mrs. Andrews was replacing Gary (GAAHHHH, I MISS YOU GARYY!) clapped her flippers and spoke in a sharp tone, "Today we will be learning the elements of the periodic table..."

"God this is boring," I whispered to Ardreina.

"Want me to help you take notes, just trade me back by playing Vanish (it's an horror indie game)." Ardreina smirked.

"Ugh whatever, go ahead I'll do it after school," I spoke quietly and sleepily.

"Yessssss," she pumped her fist below the desk.

So I sat there, doodling on my notebook like there's no tomorrow since I need to look like I was taking notes (REMEMBER KIDS, NEVER DO THIS UNLESS YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH).

"-And now I want to say about something very important this Friday," Mrs. Andrews spoke in her somewhat robotic voice while most of the students yawned.

"We have a parent teacher conference this Friday," she spoke clearly.

I stared at P0nt who's next to my seat, and his beak formed a tight line.

This is not good.

**AN: Heyo guys! Just gonna spread bits of news today, I'm not gonna be updating Letters and Gadgets pretty much a looooong time because I have a problem with my computer. (I know I was able to write this chapter but read on) The problem is that I can't click open my Letters and Gadgets story since everytime I click it, my computer ALWAYS froze. But don't worry, I'm still answering letters with Gary. :) ANYWAYS, I think that's it and I'm gonna put a featured question next chapter, BYEEEZ! - Wazzy (Oh yeah, check my poll :])**


	14. Adoption

**Chapter 14: Adoption**

**AN: Heyo guys! Some bits of good news, I finally found somebody to help me fix my computer and he'll be fixing it by (Hmmm...) around next week, so I can continue Letters and Gadgets! WOO! And the next party... 9you would probably know it) STAR WARS TAKEOVER! (And there's too many Takeover parties) well in my opinion, I was sorta happy at first because I'm a Star Wars fan, but then I realized THERE'S TOO MANY ADVERTISING PARTIES! Just sayin'...**

**Ardreina: I agree with Wazzy.**

**P0nt: YAAAYY! STAR WARS!**

**That's all for now and let's start chapter 14!**

* * *

I gulped and made a face while P0nt was shuffling nervously.

"We would like students to bring their parents during the parent teacher conference this Friday because it is our first year here in Club Penguin University in here White Out (I'm trying to make servers as cities and for some of you who went to different servers, let's just say you come from that server :P) City. I would most DEFINITELY love to talk to your parents," and Mrs. Andrews gave an emotionless smile.

P0nt dared to raise his hand, "Excuse me, Mrs. Andrews?" P0nt asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Mrs. Andrews' smile formed into an unsatisfying frown.

"What if... what if our parents are too busy to come?" P0nt asked and some students nodded ( I suppose they either don't want to come, or their parents are also too busy).

"I suppose that your parents could find another time to have a small meeting with me," Mrs. Andrews blabbed out randomly (She looks like she blabbed it out randomly).

I gulped kind of too loud because Mrs. Andrews caught me," Be quiet Wazzella, it is rude to gulp loudly like a fish here," Mrs. Andrews noted.

Ok now I really want to cut her i half with my axe, or can I? I was red in the face while some students snickered. I turned around for some help and randomly saw Bellykid sharpening her emotionally attached knife (The dagger that Icetail uses in the last chapter is not the one that Bellykid is sharpening right now), and she looked as if she was trying to say," Whatever, just don't look at me,"

Something ticked in my brain and I raised my flipper this time.

"What is it Wazzella?" Mrs. Andrews spoke stiffly (I HATE YOU).

I have another question, what if our parents won't come back for a long time?" I asked.

"Then I suppose that the school can call your parents," Mrs. Andrews shrugged.

It seems like some students couldn't take it anymore because of her some sense of her unkindness because they are shouting and standing up.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO CARELESS MRS. ANDREWS? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP!"" a pink penguin student growled loudly.

"AND I'M LIKE WAZZELLA, MY PARENTS ARE GONE FOR A LONG TIME AND WE CAN'T COMMUNICATE WITH THEM! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO LET US IN THE CONFERENCE?!" a green penguin stood up.

And there was continued screams and shouts...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Bellykid chopped mrs. Andrews in half...

... .

..

..

..

...

..

...

JUST KIDDING, Mrs. Andrews yelled," SHUTTUP CLASS, DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU, TOMOROW, 11 DURING LUNCH SHARP," and she turned to me and P0nt, "I would like to speak to the both of you,"

* * *

Me and P0nt were dragged near a storage room which was kinda creepy since the storage room is dusty, old, had one door open, most of the mirrors are shattered, and it looked like a haunted . Andrews closed the door and motioned us to sit down on the floor.

"Tell me now, are you lying to me?" she asked sternly.

"Lying about wha-?" P0nt was about to say something but I closed it since I don't want him to curse randomly.

"What do you mean by we're lying." I asked patiently and calmly.

"About your parents, you don't want to come to the parent teacher conference right?" she asked.

"No," me and P0nt said at once.

"Then why do you say that your parents are gone?" she asked in a persuasive voice.

"It's beca-" P0nt spoke but I shut his stupid beak (I keep flipping human and penguin stuff so sorry! ^^") .

"It''s none of your business Mrs. Andrews, and we need to get back to class now!" I glared.

Mrs. Andrews must've realized she's smarter than us because she said," You're lying, I know it because your parents asre gone, you don't have a family anymore right?"

P0nt's mouth formed a tight line, "Mrs. Andrews- you shouldn't take this so seriously,"

"Ah but I'm the teacher, i should know everything!" she chuckled.

"no!" I grabbed my axe.

Mrs. Andrews' eyes turned from happy and bright to furious and rage," NO WEAPONS HERE!" she backed up a bit.

"Who told so?" I seethed through my teeth.

"ME," Mrs. Andrews back had formed a ton of machinery behind her and it held all sorts of weapons.

"WELL YOU HAVE SOME TOO!" P0nt retorted.

"I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE ORPHANAGE," she spoke coldly as her 'weapons' hit me and P0nt so hard that we both blacked out.

* * *

I was dreaming. I dreamed that some nation wait what?! A NATION?! In its human form came to the stupid orphanage and spotted me and P0nt.

"Ah~ this is beautiful mon chér~" somebody plucked me off the ground to cuddle me as if I was a pookie.

"yeah it is, you bloody git," a British voice rang and that person picked up P0nt," he'll be a fine gentleman,"

"you kidding me dude? We traveled to this penguin island for this?!" a different voice spoke.

"I don't know aru, will they be successful?" ANOTHER voice added. (WHO ARE YOU?!)

"I agree with Mr. China," a Japanese voice which sounded somewhat like Sensei talked.

My eyes fluttered open and... it wasn't a dream.

"GAAAAHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU STRANGERS?!" I screamed like an idiot and accidentally hit the person who's holding P0nt.

"BLOODY W-" the voice sputtered.

P0nt was dropped luckily, but unfortunately, I'm now stuck with a French penguin.

"Help me dude!" I mouthed at P0nt.

He nodded and just before ha made his move, a creepy sound came from behind,"KOLKOLKOKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL" (it's Russian)

"So we're getting adopted by weird people eh?" P0nt's voice was very... odd.

"I thought we're here to hire penguins aru!" the Chinese penguin made a face.

"Wait, zWHAT?! Mrs. Andrews took us here?!" I stammered.

**AN: Ehhhh me and P0nt need to get rescued! Actually,in this story, there are a lot of hints about the next story :P but anyways! Here's the featured question! Who's Darth Vader in the Star Wars takeover and who's the princess in Star Wars takeover? just get one question right at least, but you can answer two and I'll kinda feature you more in the story! :] well see you around, VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**


	15. A Pizza Dinner

**Chapter 15: A Pizza Dinner**

**AN: Hi guys! Hopefully, you enjoyed Monsters University and stuff, but I'm kinda feeling really mad, angry, sad, confused, crazy! It's just that- did you know that CP opened a University in the Mine Shack, when I heard about it, I was BEYOND RAGE MODE... Uhhh ok, maybe CP made a coincidence with me, but still, the feeling with the University is just GAAAHHH! Makes me feel crazy since I firstly created the University and stuff (in here Fanfiction :P) when I went in the University IT ISN'T WHAT I THOUGHT OF! It's just a classroom and hallway, that's it. D: But ANYWAYS, I think we should better start chapter 15.**

**P0nt: Yeah right, she talks about-**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY?!**

**P0nt:-the University blah blah blah**

**Me: *raises axe* IM GONNA SKIN YOUR HEAD OFF!**

**And I chase after P0nt **

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE US SLAVES?!" I growled while slapping the idiot who's holding me like a pookie and I fell from his flippers (GOOD)

"I-I-I thought you were-" the penguin who held me stammered.

The penguin who held P0nt clapped," Good job, you beat the frog in the face,"

"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!" the one that held me went to argue continuously with the British penguin that held P0nt.

"..." P0nt's face was really odd, kind of a cross between a squirm and a grin.

"Well, the HERO is here to help solve the problem!" an American penguin stood up proudly.

"Ugh hamburger bastardos," a familiar voice muttered.

"Is that-" I turned around, "FELICIANO AND LOVINO, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH A GROUP OF IDIOTS?!"

Lovino turned and saw which his face was as red as a tomato.

"Ciao there Bella!" Feliciano waved absentmindedly.

"Wait!Are you guys uhhhh related?" I asked.

Most of them laughed so hardly that I thought they might explode," No! No! No! No! We're not related AT ALL, but some people are related to each other like Feliciano and Lovino!" a penguin with glasses chuckled.

"Then I suppose we should go," me and P0nt excused ourselves.

(God there's so many people) Another one added,"Yeah, go ahead, that mad lady said that you guys are for sale by the way, she posted you guys on Amazon, Target-" "Wait WHAT?! WE'RE EVERYWHERE?!" P0nt screamed (MANLY :P not like a girl screaming)

"CANYOUPLEASEDOAFAVORTHATWOULDMEANSOMUCHTOME," I spoke quickly (Can you please do me a favor that would mean so much to me) and begged like a kid trying to get some cookies from their mom.

"Uhhhh sure," all of them nodded.

"Can you PLEASE help us tear down those kid for sale stuff, if you see a picture of us, that means you should tear it down because WE DON'T WANT TO GET SOLD!" I screamed the last six words to the people so loudly that the other side of the island might hear. (Hey! "The Other Side" by Evanescence *dances around* :D)

Most of them backed away fearfully, but nodded too which is a good thing since you might never know if they try to backstab you or not.

The British penguin spoke," And what is our reward?"

I thought quietly for a minute, trying to get my messed up brain to work, and I got an idea," You won't get strangled by me," I decided.

"WHAT?!" the ones who aren't scared looked as if I'm some dumb kid.

"I'm partly psychotic to be specific, so when I have my eyes glow yellow, it means I'm out of control, although I remember SOME people, and I won't strangle them to death, DEAL?!" I grunted.

"That's a deal," The British penguin nodded and we both shook flippers.

* * *

_4 HOURS LATER..._

"Phew! We're set and done, no more traces of you and your "boyfriend"," an American penguin grinned. (*eyes starting to glow yellow SLIGHTLY*)

P0nt rolled his eyes and told them," Thanks for your help and we need to go now," P0nt looked at the sky," Something tells me that I'm in big trouble,"

I waved back to the weird people we met including Feliciano and Lovino (who stubbornly waved for a few seconds and went back to find tomatoes).

Me and P0nt were starving SO badly that we decided to eat at the Pizza Parlor since it's somewhere we can get a full stomach during tiring days.

"Msy I take your order?" a waitress asked kindly.

"I would like cheese pizza added with hot sauce and seaweed medium sized and some coke thank you," P0nt ordered.

I would like a puffle O pizzawith hot sauce added with seaweed large size and that orange fizzy drink," I sighed and ordered.

"Alright! Please wait patiently for your order and thank you," the lady waddled to take more orders from customers. P0nt stared at me as if I was a madwoman.

"Are you SURE you're gonna finish that giant pizza?" he asked.

"Yup! I'm starving anyway!" I grinned.

I heard my spy phone beeped after that and I picked it up, turns out it was Ardreina messaging me (I wish we can message each other -,-).

**Ardreina: are u ok with P0nt? Mrs. Andrews was quite pleased when she came back and excused us that you and P0nt are expelled? plz answer quickly!**

P0nt shrugged and I texted back; **Don't worry! We're fine! That teacher is an idiot so never trust her but anyways, you wanna have some pizza here w/ me and P0nt?**

After I texted back, Ardreina replied: **yes! duh!**

Then Ardreina teleported right on top of our table.

"That's a very bad landing" I joked.

"Whatever, what did you guys order?" Ardreina sat next to me.

"Cheese pizza added with hot sauce and seaweed medium sized and a puffle O pizzawith hot sauce added with seaweed large size" P0nt told her.

"WHOA! Did you really order_ that_ much Wazz?" Ardreina stared at me the same look that P0nt stared at me when I ordered a giant pizza.

"I'm starving anyway," I shrugged.

"I'll eat the leftovers, I already ate some dinner already," Ardreina sat up.

After a few minutes of chatting random stuff and Mrs. Andrews (and that ,indeed, is a VERY serious subject), our pizzas arrived. Ardreina ordered some good ol' fruit juice added with TONS of caramel (She likes it) as me and P0nt stuffed ourselves up like we haven't ate for months. When I was almost finishing my 7th slice of pizza, I just laid myself on the couch.

"Full?" Ardreina grinned mischievously seeing my defeat.

I nodded wearily and waved a white flag (where did I get THAT?!) while Ardreina finished the last 3 pizzas (large size = 10 slices medium = 8 slices small size = 6 slices).

'And we're good to go home now?" P0nt checked his watch, it was 7;38 PM PST.

"Yeah, I'm so tired, WAIT!" I stood up and asked Ardreina, "Did you get our bags?!"

"Duh! I unlocked it with an EPF gadget thanks to G (Letters and Gadgets will be up soon I promise)," she showed proudly of Thecodeunlocker 5000 (The code unlocker, I'm gonna be a bit different.)

We all stood up and waddled back home talking together then suddenly.

YOU MUST RUN NOW, I BEG YOU SISTER, IT'S JINGLES AND ARTHUR, SOMEBODY IS COMING IN OUR HOUSE, JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN! a voice in my head most likely it's Arthur screaming. I stood for a while.

"What's wrong Wazz?"P0nt asked.

"My siblings are in trouble," I managed to choke out and we (THE EPIC TRIO!) ran to my iggy.

**AN: So how's this chapter? Pretty long if you ask me, but anyways! As I have said once, Letters and Gadgets will be uploaded within a few days (probably tomorrow or monday) and I would like to THANK ALL OF YOU for your everlasting patience on good ol' Gary! *applauds* oh yeah, another good news for me :P my cousin, whom I based Jingles on, is coming to visit me, which made me crazy because I wanna show her my fanfics lol, but- oh well, I gotta go now! #WaddleOn! - Wazzy**


	16. Saving Siblings

**Chapter 16: Saving Siblings**

**AN: Ah~ it feels so good to be back here in Fanfiction :D Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! It's really epic! I just kinda snorkel around, see fish, and eat seafood all day. (Yeah... That probably made up a short summary) anyways here's the long awaited 16th chapter of Sensei knows the way! AND IM REALLY SORRY IF I TOOK A LOOOOONG TIME UPDATING, Jingles issues(Oh, and you'll know soon who'll be featured ;3)**

* * *

"Hurry up!" I screamed at my friends while we dashed to my igloo.

"Are you even serious, how the heck can you even hear your brother's voice in your head?!" P0nt huffed while he ran along.

"BECASE I SAID SO PLUS WE'RE SIBLINGS YOU IDIOT!" I spoke wearily, but I still screeched while I dashed like a madwoman.

My spy phone rang so I tossed it to Ardreina to answer it instead.

"Ello?" she asked.

"Agent Ardreina! Where is Agent Wazzy?" G from the phone asked.

Ardrein stared at me for a moment as I shook my head, trying to give her do-not-interrupt-my-business look.

"She's at her igloo," Ardreina replied back hesitatingly.

"Grazie (thank you in Italian)" I muttered.

As we arrived at my igloo, I saw one of my horrifying sight. The Protobots are strangling my siblings.

* * *

"MENI GOTT! (My god in German, sorry if I spoke too much foreign languages but that's what I usually like to do, coincidentally)" I screamed as I saw my worst enemy.

The person who's controlling one of the big protobots turned his head and smiled evilly at me (Ok, this is more of a perfect time to say mein gott), IT WAS THE BOSS OF THE FREEDOM (If you STILL don't understand what I'm talking about now, check my first story).

"SHEESH! Why can't you stop annoying my life now?" I growled.

"Ah, it seems like you gained some phony language to comprehend your feelings," the boss smoothed his suit as he jumped down from the giant protobot without and injury..

"Wazzy, your siblings," P0nt whispered as he and Ardreina began to search for them.

"Dang es (Dang it in German AGAIN :P)" I muttered as I tried to distract the stupid boss while my eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds.

"Dude, you better back off if you don't want to get strangled by her," one of his HENCHMEN muttered to his boss.

The boss laughed,"Nonsense! I can beat her up like a-"

I chopped off half of his hat with my axe and growled, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" and stuck my tongue out.

Just before the boss was able to answer, somebody smashed him with some bulldozer.

"Huh?" P0nt asked.

The penguin hopped out of the bulldozer and grinned, "Well, I nailed it!"

"Ummm hi?" Ardreina asked.

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Brittney1900, just call me Brittney" she brushed the soot off her feathers.

"Awesome!" my eyes flashed back into normal eyes and gave her a high five.

"Weren't you about to chop him?" she asked.

"Ah... nevermind." I shrugged.

"HELLO?! WHY DID YOU FORGET YOUR SIBLINGS?!" Ardreina pointed at the igloo which was... gone," THEY'RE GONE TOO!"

"MEIN GOTT, DANG IT CURSE MYSELF," I cursed a lot of... different words at the snow.

"C' mon, cursing won't make everything right," P0nt reminded (I like to curse so blame me on... international cursing).

Ardreina patted me in the back,"Yeah, besides, we still don't know that-"

"QUICK EVERYONE HIDE!" Brittney dragged the three of us into a bush.

"What?!" I muttered.

"Somebody's coming," she replied quietly.

We stared at the snow for a few long minutes and somebody stomped towards where my igloo is.

"All we need to do... is to capture the remaining two children..." the penguin smiled evilly and created a PORTAL?! (I must be dreaming).

"WHAT CHILDREN?!" I yelled (Dang it).

The figure turned and surrounded our bush, and before I knew it, my vision blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh... where are we?" I muttered as I fluttered my eyes open.

"The EPF Infirmary" somebody answered.

"I lloked up and saw it was Bellykid.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yep, by the way where's Ardreina and P0nt and uhhh Brittney1900?" I asked.

"Ardreina's still resting, P0nt is up playing some random junk, and ah... Brittney, she's anagent here, and she's resting too" Bellykid grumbled, "Although, having somebody up and TALKING is much better than playing random junk"

"Yeah... I guess so," I spoke calmly.

Somebody knocked the door and Bellykid went to answer it (I'm in bed) and Alexia came in while she handed me some orange juice.

"Feeling better?" Alexia asked and I nodded.

"Guys... how did... how did I end up here?" I asked.

"Should we tell her?" Alexia whispered to Bellykid (I CAN HEAR YOU...)

"Go ahead, but you do the talking," Bellykid replied, but she spoke slightly louder.

"Wazzy... the penguin who blacked you out... he... he... dragged the four of you here," she said.

"HE'S EVIL YOU IDIOT!" I spat out the juice and yelled.

ANOTHER couple knocks on the door and my fellow agents came in including Ardreina, P0nt, and Brittney.

Ava sighed,"Ardreina did the same thing, she was like screaming when I said the penguin dragged thou guys to safety," and she shuddered a bit as she received a startling glare from Ardreina.

"But there's one thing I know," P0nt added.

"What?" All of the agents asked.

"That penguin, is up to no good..." He half grumbled, half shrugged. (WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHRUG?!)

"How?" Brittney wrapped her blanket around herself.

"Don't you remember what he said before he blacked out? He said,"All we need to do... is to capture the remaining two children..."" P0nt spoke sternly.

"And those children are..?!" Alexia asked.

"Me and Wazz," P0nt sighed,"We're adopted don't you remember?"

"And now, WE GOTTA SAVE MY SIBLINGS!" I screeched.

"Mein gott, she's screaming a lot these days," Ardreina groaned as she stuffed a cookie in my face. (ARUHMUHRAHMA)

"ANYWAYS... Wazz is right... we gotta save her siblings, I have a feeling it's connected with that penguin," Bellykid pointed out.

Ardreina gagged me and added,"And there's a stupid portal we need to open, it's either Gary or-"

I swallowed the whole cookie for the record and yelled,"SENSEI!"

At this rate, nobody shut me up.

**AN: OMG, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I managed to dish out this chapter in a really LONG time. Well, the couusin I based JINGLES on well... she's taking my time off Fanfiction which kinda annoys me since I don't like to keep my reviewers waiting, and as you might realize, I'm not reviewing ANYBODY's stories since well... a LONG time ago (I know... I just pointed this out) it's because that I'm super busy with school stuff (summer is almost over, yay, reunited with bullies, Ardreina, and P0nt) but I still read your awesome stories, I know it's like a simple task to just type something and send a review, but my family is a really strict family and I actually... sneaked to fanfiction to type my stories YES! ever since the beginning I do this (i'm obsessed with Fanfiction, can't help it) I'm terribly sorry guys, I might've been the worst reviewer of all time. I'm trying to improve my Fanfiction habit now, so expect a few review from me. Ciao and #WaddleOn! (The reason I put hashtags these days it's because CP has a comedy series called #WaddleOn :])**


	17. UPDATE TT

**Hey guysd, as you can seer ive been offlinew reallyt lonhgf but heres a short explanationb s: (hopefullyt you'll makew out the wordsa) one day at schoolk somew macho potatoi decideds to steal; my favorite book and I ended up chasingf him butr thenm I fell from the stairs (ok, somebody's finally typing for me PHEW! And I'm too lazy to make Ardreina edit for me) The stairs are pretty darn long and I tripped and fell (I hit the stairs 3 or 4 times like a bouncing ball T^T) then my body HIT my right hand and I broke my stupid arm (again the stairs are really long) and the floor hurt me so much because it's that type of floors that have small pebbles or whatever it still hurts and now I ended up having trouble typing and not in a mood for writing fanfics so I'm really sorry if it's a pretty long time and thanks for your patience you're awesome - Wazz and Ardreina**


	18. Trapped

**Chapter 17: Trapped**

**SHORTBREAD REMINDER: WAZZ'S ARM IS STILL BROKEN, so it's me, Ardreina, who's translating her rubbwrist typing... Gits**

**AN: Hey penguins! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS SUPERB LATE UPDAAATE! My school started soo yeah ._. (And a broken arm) Last time I was stalking my emails and seeing reviews and you guys are like "What in the heavens, why the heck is Sensei..." I KNOW! It's weird right?! *points story title with a stick* I REALLY need to focus on Mr. Obi-Wan Sensei right now and I might finish this story pretty soon... pretty soon~ but let's just see how it goes since I'm not really good at remembering or planning stuff, and apologies to Icetail whom I forgotten last chapter.**

Everyone was just staring at me as if I was nuts, P0nt managed to say, "WHAT?! Sensei is just a noob in the EPF!" he reminded me, but Ardreina elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shuttup and be respectful," she grumbled.

"WAIT!" Ava yelled.

Bellykid turned back and asked,"What?"

"Where's Icetail?! Where's Gary?!" Ava asked.

"OH NO," Alexia sighed.

Before we knew it, Icetail smashed the door open and we're all shocked to see her in tattered EPF agent clothes.

"What happened? Why are you in tattered clothes, and why did you smash the precious door open?!" Ardreina sighed. (She's a secretive type of person and is fond of doors)

Icetail was out of breath," just... give... me... a... glass... of... water..." she managed to breathe out.

I rushed to the counter and poured a glass of cold water for her.

"T-Thanks..." she sighed and sat down quietly.

"Wait, Icetail can you just tell us what's going on?" I asked.

"Today early in the morning, I was doing some random tests for Gary's machines together. We're there for the whole day then Ava called me that some agents were injured. I was about to get out of the room, BUT THE DOOR IS LOCKED! I tried to smash it, unlock it, do whatever I can to get it unlocked, even Gary's Unlockadoor 3000 (Unlock a door) DIDN'T EVEN WORK! But fortunately, there is a REALLY small hole nearby, behind a cupboard, enough for only me to pass through, G says that he'll find a way out soon enough but... oh well I can't leave you guys anyway," Icetail shrugged A and she realized that her clothes are tattered,"Ah, minor injury nothing much"

"MINOR?! THIS IS A BIG INJURY AND YOU NEED TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES RIGHT NOW AND.." Ardreina screeched about injury stuff and medications stuffs as she continued her long boring speech.

"Well then, at least a noob is better than none," I sighed.

* * *

Bellykid went to dial Gary's number in her phone multiple times with no luck, but she didn't give up anyways. Ava went to find other agents like (annoying) Dot, (awesome) Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy (no comment here from Ardreina...). I went back to my old hideout along with P0nt and Britney and we drank some hot chocolate to be ready for any mission. Ardreina promised us to call us if there's any important thing happening, so I just chilled for awhile. P0nt was out there gazing at the pond (I just realized the names are similar lol) and Britney went out to find some snacks. I pulled out a manga book from one of my giant pockets and read silently. After twenty peaceful minutes later, my phone begin to ring like crazy.

"ELLO ELLO ELLO AGENT WAZZ REPORTING YOU IDIOTS" I answered.

"WE MANAGED TO FIND SENSEI TO HELP US, AND I THINK I KNOW A GOOD PLACE TO START FINDING YOUR SIBLINGS," Ardreina yelled since the background noises were too loud.

"'Kayyyy? I'll see ya there," I hooked up my phone and told P0nt and Britney to go to the EPF Headquarters.

* * *

"YO DUDES," I smashed into the room, leaving tiny dentI on the wall since I slammed the door too hard.

"Hey Wazz, we found a good place to start," Alexia waved.

"Where?!" P0nt scrambled along.

Ardreina cleared her throat,"Do ya remember the door that is near the stairwell at the University, I-"

"Ok ok I get it, we're going back to that freaking door," I sighed.

"What door?" Britney chiminnocent.

"Long story," Ava answered.

"So lets grab supplies, agents, and go!"I grumbled.

"How about G?" Bellykid asked with concern.

"He'll find a way... Hopefully," I tried my best to sound positive, but it's the perfect time to sound positive for us.

"Fine," Bellykid sighed.

So we all packed up and headed to CP University.

* * *

We split up, went in and searched for the stairwell, after a few long minutes of searching. A group found them. The group is Ardreina, Alexia, and Ava's group (cuz they all start with A lol :3). We are charging to the stairwell when reached the door then Ardreina started pulling the knob. She looked confused then tried a few more times Neil she screamed.

AAAAHHHHHHHHH

YEAH IT'S THAT TYPE OF GIRLY SCREAMS.

"IT'S LOCKED!" She explained quickly.

"Then let's go find the keys outside!" Alexia turned the knob for the exit then stared blankly for a few minutes while shuddered and told us,"it's locked."

"Mein gott (My god) we're dead" Ardreina sighed.

**AN: ummm nothing much to talk so baaaiiiii**** ^_^"**


	19. The Key

**Chapter 18: The Key**

**AN: AHHHHHH, thank god! I'm finally used to my broken arm and now I can type without that Ardreina brat ruining some bits (Ardreina: WANKER!) haha just kidding :3 BUT ANYWAYS where have we left off, oh well Ardreina DID make a few changes. (But they're good changes though) Now I'm pretty much stressed by my new school year because one of my 'friend' suggested a Truth or Dare and she keeps picking me so I chose dare (it's better than truth in my opinion) AND I HAVE TO FREAKING HUG A GUY IN A GROUP THAT I LIKE THE MOST and it includes P0nt, P0nt's best friend, and some other guys like hecky I can't even HUG guys. I'm sorry if I'm too opened up but I just wanna release my ball of fury. I even managed to kick that 'friend' who thought me and P0nt 'like' each other and got a good hit by Ardreina from her purse (yup, she indeed calls her purse a weapon -.-) LIKE HECK! I DO NOT even like 'like' guys, just be good friends. -_- Ah... just suggest me some tips overcoming anger issues? Danke (thanks)... (PS: Ardreina made a new penguin because she forgot her old penguin password, it's Adrianaaphoc (it think it's that) so I'll just call her Adriana from now on^^")**

"HEYO ARDREINA WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I asked.

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED YOU GIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO IN ?" Adriana groaned then screamed.

"WHAT IS IT?" I asked but the phone went dead.

"MEIN GOTT, YOU'RE THAT SERIOUS BRO?" I cursed several words and called Adriana a few times but I couldn't get the signal.

'I guess I should call others too, dumb Wazz," I dialed P0nt's number.

"P0nt?" I asked.

'What? You sound like you've seen Busby's chair?" P0nt asked.

"THANK GOTT, I thought you're gonna be gone like Adriana and her group, the signal lost, don't ask anymore questions. Tell me where you are?" I spoke quickly while rapidly scanning through the halls with Bellykid, Icetail, and Britney (the guys are with P0nt just wanna separate nothing much oh and if I mispelled any names because I keep having headaches thanks for understanding) .

"West Building in the Lobby room (CP University is actually very big, stupid CP ruining everybody's thoughts, maybe I'll draw a map and post it in DeviantArt), hurry, there's some sort of robot coming near," P0nt rambled out frantically.

"Oh no, we'd be right there idiot," I mumbled back on the phone and yelled at the others," TELEPORTATION!"

We all teleported to the building and we heard a faint yell," GUYS!"

I turned around and there's nobody behind.

'This thing just gets creepier," Icetail muttered as she held out her dagger.

Bellykid reminded,"Guys, we need to stick together-"

BAMMMM! (I MAKE SUCH AWESOME ACTION NOISES!)

Gary was there holding a pickaxe and a TNT (minecraft reference lol)," Do you need help agents?" he asked.

"JUST WHEN WE NEED THE HELP!" I screeched.

"Hey, lower your temper, Gary doesn't like yelling agents," Bellykid mumbled.

"Oh yeah, sorry"I mumbled and shuffled away thinking, _how did my friends go... this is getting weirder and weirder._

Then suddenly I bumped into a something, nah, it's just those tall stupid pillars in the Lobby room. Then I heard the whirring sound, nah it would've been Gary's inventions, and I heard someone speak in a robotic voice" You shall be my captive," nah it must've been Gary's computer error talking nonsense, wait WHAT? I turned my back and saw the Protobot.

I almost screamed,"But wha-?!" my friends are gone.

"I have captured them, now I shall capture you..." the Protobot spoke as he opened the world of darkness to me.

The last thing I have said before I slowly entered(got sucked into) the world of darkness," I hate my mom," (which is a true fact)

* * *

_(This is in a dream so it's in Italics)_

_"Huh? Where am I?" I wondered._

_"Hey there," I spun around and saw my good ol' dad._

_'DADDY!" I hopped around and around and finally reached him but he's... transparent._

_I stood there in shock,"Wait da-"_

_"I know, I'm a ghost, but I used up all my power I saved the past few years (IT'S NOT A FEW -_-) to bring you up here for a reason," he sighed._

_"Ok, well then, what?" I crossed my flippers._

_"I wanted to tell you like- everything" he sat down on a cloud._

_"Mhm," I nodded._

_"Remember the penguins that you've met, the strange ones?" he asked._

_"International weird penguins?" I asked._

_"Yes, that's right, listen to me, they are personifications of countries outside of Club Penguin, and this is the reason that you were an orphan, you were made by them. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. Also, about the key..." my dad shuffled on the clouds._

_"Sensei knows the way (HA! THE TITLE!) to open the door, you need to find him quickly, save your siblings from your mother-"_

_"I rather not call her a mom now dad," I grumbled._

_"I know things are hard for you, but this isn't what she's really like, the thing that Sensei is fearing... is controlling her,"my dad spoke calmly._

_"OH KAYYY I get it now, ummm may I go now?" I pointed dow below Penguin Heaven._

_"Yes you may, but don't forget this," he gave me some weird British food._

_'These are scones made by one of the weird penguins," he smiled, "also they're not really penguins, but you'll learn soon enough..." _

_"BUT DAD WAIT AHHHHHHHH" I screamed when I fell._

* * *

"Ugh what in the Holy sake of Fish," I muttered and I looked around CURSE IT WE'RE IN CAGES.

"HEY YO! WE'RE NOT PUNY BIRDS OR WHATEVER BUT RECHARGE YOUR BRAIN OR SOMETHIN AND GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU CREEP!" I screeched.

Then I heard more clanging noises.

"WHO'S THAT?!" I randomly pulled out my axe (Meet my best friend... *smirks*).

"WHOA! WHOA!" a familiar voice replied,"It's me,"

I squinted my eyes and sighed," OHHHH It's you Ava."

"Yep, I'm trying to break this cage or something, Alexia's pretty good at bending the jail metal (read my 2nd story and you'll understand)," Ava grumbled.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE," another voice echoed.

Me and Ava turned around and saw it was Adriana who kept hitting her purse on the metal bars.

"Oh that's where the clanging noises came from," I groaned.

I sat in the cage numbly and felt something in my pocket, it was the bag of scones. Oh well, might as well eat it anyways. I popped one in my mouth, gagged, then spit it out.

"UGH WHAT IS THIS?!" I groaned.

"Huh?" The other penguins asked.

"Nothing," I spoke quickly.

I scrambled in my pocket searching for anything in my pocket and found my spy phone, boy, that Protobot was dumb, ANYWAYS, I called other penguins, this time they received the signal and replied back. After many LONG minutes, few penguins were out thanks to Gary's pickaxe and TNT. Alexia bent everyone's bars wide enough for penguins to get out, Adriana hit the chains and iron as platforms for people who are from high cages to waddle on. We all huddled up together and I brought up the time when I talked to my dad.

"Sensei?" I waved in front of his face.

"Your otoo-san (Japanese for father, I don't care, I like Sensei speaking in Japanese and I'm leaving to Japan soon) is right, there is an enemy lurking in your kaa-san's (mother) spirit. I shall depart and open the door abruptly no?" Sensei tilted his head.

"Why didn't you tell us first?" Rookie asked.

"I wanted Wazzella-san to know the truth from her father first, young grasshoppers must know truths from their own Sensei" Sensei smiled weakly,"Come on, we shall not waste any more time"

**AN: IT'S BEEN A LOOOONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED EH? Ah geez, I'm sorry guys ^_^" I can't really log in and type my stories these days, freaking idiots, ANYWAYS, I finally became a freaking Water and a full fledged ninja! Woo hoo!~ I keep having small headaches these days too so erm, will you not mind telling me the fastest way to get rid of a headache? Thanks! BTW ERMAHGAWD 100 REVIEWZ?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT PRAISE DA LORD THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT ALL DA WAY! Also I'll be typing long chapters to worth the wait~**

**~ Wazzy feeling much more awesomer than usual (AND I DONT CARE IF ITS NOT A WORD XD)**


	20. FLASHBACKS

**Chapter 19: FLASHBACKS**

**AN: OMGGGGG SORRY IF I TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME- to update, because I forgot my pass and such, plus endless suffering at school and homework, AHHHHH anyways! I'm back (*cough*and managed to*cough* get my lazy butt off *cough* from anime to *cough* write this down*cough*) well then! It's story time, da? (I'm trying to speak Russian because Ardreina is probably moving to Russia in a few years :/) oh and "da" means "yes?" ;P (I SPEAK TOO MANY LANGUAGES OMG HELP ME XD) Also if I make any stupid mistakes, blame my brain (hey that kinda rhymed...)**

**(Flashbacks in this whole chapter! Just like da chapter title :D)**

_A young purple penguin around the age of 7 waddled in her classroom shuddered and held her breath as she heard the teacher announced, "Today, there is a new student! Please meet Coco!" as she waddled in slowly while giving a small smile._

_"H-Hey there... I'm Coco, but you can call me Wazzella or Wazz, most people call me that, and I enjoy hockey and reading, hopefully we get to be great friends!" she managed to say aloud._

_"Alright there erm, Wazz, you may sit here next to Lola (WHO REMEMBERS HER?! XD) and make yourself settled!" as she pointed to the seat right next to the seat of a pale pink girl as she glared at Wazz._

_"Hi there!" Wazz whispered as she sat next to the girl._

_"Whatever, idiot" Lola stared at another direction._

_Wazz frowned, hopefully it wouldn't get worse, right?_

* * *

_ "Lola, can you please take our new friend to the playground?" the teacher asked._

_Lola smiled angelically," Sure thing Mrs. Mae! C' mon! Let's go to those monkey bars!" Lola literally dragged Wazzella, but had a tight grip (Ow)._

_When they both were outside and the teacher couldn't see them, Lola shoved Wazz, "You're not supposed to be here idiot, oh and your name Coco sounds MUCH better, LIKE COCONUT! HA!" as she waddled to her other friends._

_"W-what?! What did I even do?!" Wazz stuttered._

_Wazz walked to a bench and sat. Why did she deserve this? What did she do? Then a flipper came out of nowhere._

_"Hi" a blue penguin spoke quietly._

_"Um hey," Wazz spoke._

_"I'm P0nt, you must be the new kid right?" he asked._

_"Yeah?" Wazz grumbled," People are mean here, meanies."_

_"Don't worry, I'm like you, got some few friends over time," P0nt shrugged._

_"Ok..." Wazz stared at the playground, "I wish I could play with them,"_

_"I know right," P0nt shrugged again._

_"Sooo you're bullied too?" Wazzella asked._

_"Ye, like most kids here, Lola's the boss, but we wouldn't like to call her "the boss" it makes her go all bossy and stuff," P0nt shrugged._

_"Do you shrugged THAT much?" Wazz asked while stifling a laugh._

_"Well what move should I do?!" P0nt sighed._

_"Hey, how about a handshake? Friends? Oh can I call you Mr. P?" I grinned while holding out a flipper._

_"And can I call you Wazzy? Heh, sure a handshake," he shook Wazz's flippers, "well then my friend."_

* * *

**_After school..._**

_"Daddy!" Wazz pounced on her great father who was one of the best EPF agents of all time._

_Hey there, Wazz, wazzup with today at school?" (I'm gonna use this as a name /shot for not saying the name first) Christian ruffled his daughter's head (well the name didn't stink, RIIIIGHT?!). _

_One of the small jokes they both shared with each other was the "wazzup" joke with Wazz and what's up mashed together._

_"School was unawesome, lots of meanies, but I made a GUY friend," Wazzella spoke._

_"Aw shucks, too bad, want some cheese?" Christian sliced a small piece of it and gave it to his daughter._

_"Sure thanks daddy," Wazz nibbled on the cheese delightfully._

_"By the way, why didn't I find you in the morning in your bed?" Christian scratched his head._

_"Because the awesome me is always awesome at sneaking out of bedrooms!" Wazzella boasted triumphantly._

_"But you won't sneak out of the house right Wazzy dazzy?" Christian gave a stern look._

_"Of course NOOOOT, mom'll be nuts and also the drawer is to squeaky and loud enough to wake somebody," Wazzella grinned._

_"Hmmm seeing your skills are that "awesome" why don't I take you to train to become an EPF agent? Just like me!" Christian gave his flashy hollywood grins._

_"OHMAHGAWDOHMAHGAWDOHMAHGAWD (It's OMGOMGOMGOMG) YES! WHY WOULDN'T I?!" and Wazz dashed off to her room while rolling on her warm bed since she's way too hyper to even talk. :D_

* * *

_**(This is the time where I skipped some time in CP University it's some "bonding" time with me and Adriana :DD ehhh sounds a bit wrong who cares anyway)**_

_Wazz stared at herself as she was covered in platters of spaghetti and whipped cream on the head (NOT FUNNY -_-) , "WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Wazz screamed and gave a good "I HATE YOU!" in the bathroom while penguins are staring at the bathroom in shock.  
_

_Adriana slammed the door open,"Hey there, hey there, those people are gits, idiotas, bastardos, wankers, whatever international name-calling I wanna say, THEY'RE STUPIDO! (Sounding like a Spaniard eh?) Also that whipped crea-"_

_"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Wazz sobbed._

_"I know... you must be tougher, like I do, glare at them, hit them, whatever, just be a bit more... mean," Ardreina spoke thoughtfully._

_"ARE YOU EVEN SER-"_

_"Yes I am, are you clueless as usual?" Adriana asked._

_"Um no, but it's just so out of character..." Wazz sighed._

_"It's ok, hey there's something to cheer up," Adriana grinned._

_"What?" Wazzella asked._

_"yell PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled along, now penguins are freaking out because they think the bathroom had an howling ghost._

_"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wazz yelled, "Wow, it just feels so awesome. I claim that you're ALWAYS AWESOME! But not as awesome as me, hisesesese," she grinned._

_"Nah, I'm FABULOUS, I have the highest fab status here at schools," Ardreina gave a smug look._

_"We'll see about that," Wazzella smirked._

* * *

_"Wazz! Wazz!" Wazzella turned her back and saw Adriana waving at her while soving some people who were even too terrified to say anything._

_"What?" Wazzella asked._

_"Just wondering uhhh do you watch anime?" Adriana shuffled uncomfortably._

_Wazz screamed, "I WATCHED IT SINCE LIKE FOREVER, HOW DO YOU NOT TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" _

_"OH MAH GAWD... LET'S HAVE A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY AT MY HOME!" Adriana fist pumped._

_"What's German? (It's CP so we won't now countries out there...)" Wazz asked._

_"Ehh just randomly found it on Tumblr BUT ANYWAYS! LET'S GO HAVE FUN AND MAKE PEOPLE CREEPED OUT!" Adriana spoke in her hyper voice._

_"OH YESSS!" Wazzella flipper fived her and they both headed to Adriana's house and watched anime and read manga the whole time._

* * *

**AN: SO! This is the chapter for some awesome flashbacks because I thought it'd be necessary later... :P but ANYWAYS, CP is having a fluppin Medieval Party! Shouldn't they just switch it with the Card Jitsu Snow party? Lol It's WAY too late for a Medieval party (It normally starts in May if you didn't know that) ALSO! DEVIANART! I know my arm is a bit broken, but I can now draw like a pro now WOOT! anime style ... TOO MUCH ANIME AGH CURSE YOU ADRIANA, but I'm gonna learn Japanese soon enough and I better learn it so I can talk secretly HEE HEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEE (am I acting creepier, no?) but talk to y' all later and see ya in Devianart! (If you have an account, mines is Wazzelaa ^_^)**

**-Wazz feeling awesome like usual**


	21. Going Under

**Chapter 20: Going Under**

**AN: Sowwy for the pretty long time for each update, SCHOOL IS KILLING ME AND I CLEARLY CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK LEARNING JAPANESE AGAIN YAYAYAYAYA sorry feeling hyper today ^_^" Oh yeah, last chapter I mentioned about the Medieval Party, it DOES sound pretty awesome, but I'm still upset over the date thing, ANYWAYS, 20th chapter Is here!**

**Oh and also, I want to spread a message from my favorite singer from 30 Seconds to Mars, Jared Leto (and it's pretty awesome too, I'll sometimes post quotes if I think they're awesome: **

**_Someone once said..."Work is the bridge between dreams and reality". So just be warned: if you have big dreams be ready for a ton of work. _**

"Sensei... what was the thing that was lurking around my mother's body?" I asked while I hurried up, trying to catch up Sensei over his long strides.

"Do you remember the tale I told you about Tusk?" Sensei asked solemnly.

"Yep, pretty surprising that a giant walrus was a best friend before," I commented.

"And I did mention about me going to ninja school, no?" Sensei reached the mysterious door and observed it.

"You did," I groaned," just tell me what's the freaking spirit,"

"I'm getting to that," Sensei told me," be patient young grasshopper," he took out a roll of papyrus and read some good old Japanese, figuring that some Japanese old spirit stuff could help.

"The Sensei that taught me and Tusk... He was a kind teacher at first, but when Tusk become to be more and more jealous, my Sensei tried to stop my old friend from seeking revenge and battle, but Tusk was just... way too strong at that time," Sensei grimaced at the word "way", "he defeated my humble sensei, and my sensei... died in the cave that was behind the door."

"THEN WHY DOES OUR SCHOOL NEED TO PUT IN THAT STUPID DOOR!" I yelled.

"Because our school was built on a a snow mountain, Tusk made an avalanche to destroy my sensei, his spirit still roams here,I can feel it. Your mother came to the school, a few days before your mother was, really crazy,she came behind that door for unknown reasons, and my sensei's spirit took on her because he doesn't want to be alone and wanted to control a person, but his spirit was not stable, creating chaos behind the door. This is a reason why I don't want any puny disciples to roam behind there," Sensei spoke sadly," or they'll end up like your mother, you and your friends are VERY lucky," and he waddled away, leaving me to decide if I should enter the door of doom.

* * *

"I'll just have to convince that stu- spirit, pretty hard..." I muttered, "I don't want to go... but I have to..."

"Why don't we ALL go with you?" Adriana asked.

"No," I spoke, "ask Sensei, he knows the way, but I'm going in myself," and after that, I purposely tripped myself and fell into an eerie world of darkness.

* * *

"Gosh dangit, it's dark here," I muttered while I used a matchbox to light up the cave.

The place was the same like I last remembered, so I was less scared. I waddled deep inside and heard some whirring machine sound. I followed after the sound and ended up finding Adriana in the cave.

"Adriana, wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU KNUCKLEHEAD?!" I grunted.

"Well you don't want to be alone in this cave right?" Adriana asked.

"Adriana, I can take care of myself, I know you're worried about me, but I don't need your help," I scrambled off.

I went deeper and found something shocking, in the room, there are cages everywhere, filled with children.

* * *

"Spirit of Sensei's Sensei" I prayed.

"You have no need to call me that way," a ghostly sound echoed and revealed a gray penguin ghost.

"I see you," I threatened," also, why do you keep kidnapping people, and why do you control my mom, and why are you even screwing up my life?!"

"You have no right to know," the ghost muttered.

"MY MOM IS MY MOM, SHUDDUP YOU GHOST, I NEED TO KNOW THIS," I snarled.

"I-I am very lonely, also... Tusk controls me so I'm not very stable, I try to be stable to help fellow penguins, but people think me as a creepy school ghost," the spirit looked down mournfully.

"I didn't say anything about you, and also, I understand you're trying to screw anyone's lives, but can you stop it's mess please?" I pleaded.

"I will try my best," the spirit nodded.

then a rumbling sound came,"QUICK HIDE!" The ghost whisper-shouted.

"Why?!"

"Because if you face the Protobot, oh you're soooo dead"

**AN: Next chapter is the least chapter of this series! Also! I will be writing a Jet Pack Guy x Reader oneshot! (It's like reader inserts, if you still don't get it, it's like we're in a story, and characters have specific emotions for you something like that) have a great day! **

**~ Wazzy**


	22. End

**Chapter 21: Alone**

**AN: HEYOOOO! THIS IS ME WAZZZYYYYYYY AND HEEERRRREEE WIIIITH THE LAAAST CHAAAPTEEEER! Sorry if I sound hyper but I feel like saying it that way :DDDDDD ANYWAYS, last chapter of this story! I got some awesome stuff planned (which does NOT mean it will fail *cough* hopefully *cough* ) AAAANNNNDDDD YEAH! Let's get reading! (Sorry if I curse a lot in this chapter, but it's just my personality: I curse when I am frustrated, scared, or grumpy. Also this chapter is mostly narrated in my mind because I'm too shocked to speak in this chapter, but if I talk it'll be on the quotation marks! :P)**

"SHOOT, why is the freaking Protobot in here?!" I glared at SS (Sensei's Sensei for short :P).

"I'm terribly sorry," he murmured," I'll assist you, just hide, if the Protobot catches you, I'll TRY to help," and the spirit faded.

"Trying doesn't mean my life is saved," I grumbled.

Then I heard the whirring stop, I sighed and turned my head," Well that means- OH *INSERT RANDOM CURSE WORD HERE*"

THE FREAKING PROTOBOT IS HERE, OH HECK NO, EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! wait nobody is here, well, awkward.

The protobot grabbed me from the flipper (leg, whatever you call it).

I screamed at the protobot wile ranting randomly,"PROTOBOT YOU IDIOTA, TELL ME WHERE ARE MY SIBLINGS BEFORE YOU SEND ME TO HELL, YOU BASTARDO, TELL ME! OR I'LL TELL ARDREINA TO SUMMON HER WHATEVER FLYING MINT BUNNY-"

And he dropped me right on the head and spoke it in a freaky eobotic voice," TUSK RIPPED OFF THE SPIRITS OF YOUR SIBLINGS... NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO GET YOUR SPIRIT TO BE RIPPED OFF,"

Haha, ripped off - wait WAT THE FUDGE?! THAT MEANS I'M GOING TO DIE OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO OH HAIL NO dangit! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TO RIP MY SOUL OFF YOU NINNY!Aw SHOOT._  
_

I saw the spirit started to show visibly and twitched while mouthing "I'm sorry" and suddenly looked creepy.

"I AM HERE TO RIP YOUR SOUL OF THE CHILDREN OF MARYSE ICE (at first I intended to say Iceland but nah)" he thundered.

WAT THE FUDGE?! THERE ARE 5 REASONS THAT I SHOULDN'T DIE:

1) I DID NOTHING ILLEGAL! (well sorta)

2) I'M HER ADOPTIVE CHILD

3) I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON

4) I DON'T WANT TO DIE

5) SHUTTUP!

The spirit started to mutter random old english words when I realized this was my chance. I took out one of my giant pockets I had in store and grinned. This is gonna be a big epic fail for the spirit, I quickly launched myself against the spirit and kept him in my large pocket, HECK YEAH! wait a sec, spirits and ghosts can go through stuff which means OH NO I'M DEADER THAN EVER.

As the spirit finished, he smiled devilishly, "now you may join along with your mother, and siblings..."

"NUH UH! WAZZ AIN'T GONNA GO TO THE DEAD MATE!" a familiar voice shouted and threw the uhhh ghost sucking thing from the halloween party in 2012...

'HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THESE AWESOME STUFF?!" I grouched.

"Dot just found it in her stash, hopefully it helps ya mate," PH showed a huge stash of it.

I stood there dumbfounded then started to rant,"WHA-?THAT BI-"

"Calm down, my dear Wazzy, why am I the one to calm you down when you're the older penguin here?" Ardreina patted my shoulder.

"We're all here peoples, you came here to die Wazz, we're all gonna die," Jet Pack Guy nodded and uhh sorta blew a kiss *dodges for the fangirls*.

"Wha-?" I stood there.

"C' mon, you want me to kick his butt or what?" P0nt stood there with an iron pipe on his hand.

"I've never saw you with a pipe before..." I wondered.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT CONTAINS WATER DANGIT!" P0nt blushed because he looked sorta *cough* stupid *cough* with it.

"here," Bellykid tossed me a thing, "you would want this" I clasped the item and opened my flippers/palms, it was a small axe.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"No problem, other agents like Alexia and Ava are backing up behind there, you might want to help for a minute while we fend this creepy spirit off, Sensei is here to help so don't worry," Bellykid nodded at Sensei.

"And so I won't look stupid with a pipe too," P0nt mumbled.

* * *

"DUUUDES! I'M HERE TO HELP!" I bounced and fended off a mini spirit with my axe.

"WAZZ!" the agents grinned.

"Now let's get this business over with my axe AND THEN we shall... get rid of the spirit I guess," I shrugged.

And whoa, Tusk got a huge armada over there, but we still work together to save the day! (AND I'M THE HERO! Lol just kidding)

"PHEW! Finally we're over with this," Adriana wiped the sweat off her head even though penguins don't really sweat it's still hot here.

"NOW! WHERE'S THE SPIRIT?!" Alexia asked while gripping her dagger tightly.

"OVER HERE!" I pointed (even though penguins don't point) and gestured the penguins to follow.

It was a rough battle down between Sensei and his "sensei" plus it was cold, hot, and damp at the same time so we're all afraid that we might get cold- BUT IT ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT! :$

Somebody randomly screamed,"THIS IS-"

"CARDJITSUANDEPFMISSIONTOGETHERIDON'TCARELET'SGOTO BATTLE!" (CARD JITSU AND EPF MISSION TOGETHER I DON'T CARE LET'S GO TO BATTLE!) everyone cried and jumped to the place where the battle was despite the temperature.

* * *

"Sensei, I had thought you wouldn't want to fight with me," the spirit snickered.

"You shouldn't be jealous Tusk, we've been the best of friends, jealousy had ruined our friendship, please return to the normal way of you when we could be friends..." Sensei sighed as he dodged an avalanche.

"I should've known you're a selfish brat, I'LL RIP YOUR SOULS OUT!" "Tusk" roared and was about to slice Sensei with his fire whip until all of the agents stood in front of Sensei and as a team lashed out the whip without any injuries.

"THIS IS WHAT I CALL TEAMWORK!" I yelled at "Tusk".

"Ugh...I won't give up you idiots, I might have to rip all your souls out too..." "Tusk" moaned and pulled out a katana.

"Are you going to do seppuku?" I asked mischievously (seppuku is a Japanese killing ritual back then, we stick a sword/katana, and kill ourselves note: please do not do this at home, it is greatly noted.).

"YOU'RE the one who's going to do seppuku you ninny!" "Tusk" screeched and waved his katana.

"You can't match with my pipe," P0nt sirked and both of them begin a katana/pipe war. *sweatdrops*

Sensei wove a snow sield and gave P0nt protection (since he probably thought a pipe couldn't match a katana oh well). All of the agents leaped to battle, Dot used her stealth and keeps giving "Tusk" jumpscares, Gary invented a Punchinthenoseofawalrus 3000 (Punch In The Nose Of A Walrus), Jet Pack Guy was throwing bombs up in the cave, Rookie was being very helpful by keep making rubber ducky sounds to Tusk.

"Heh... I'm gonna beat you," Tusk snickered.

Ardreina noticed the ground was shaking and pointed up the ceiling while whispering to some agents, "it's gonna shake and cause a small earthquake in Club Penguin, but it's gonna be a major earthquake here," she noted," also maybe the rocks up there if we can bonk Tusk in the head..."

"LET'S DO THIS!" Ava dragged all of us by her jet pack and we all crushed the rocks then threw it at Tusk.

"DOOD GO HIT TUSK LIKE NOW!" I yelled at P0nt.

He nodded and begin to squirt water from his pipe while forming a huge water wave against Tusk like a tsunami.

"OH NO..." Tusk muttered as he got washed away.

"And as always, the day is saved," I muttered.

* * *

Most of the agents went home because they were all tired and such. Only me, P0nt and Adriana were left as we three sat on a mountain.

"Sooo what happened to Tusk, Sensei, and that freaky door? I asked cuz we all need to check first RIGHT?!

'Tusk was completely dead I assure you that, Sensei got away, signed a contract with the EPF for remaining in the EPF for a few months just in case Tusk rises again, oh and that door. It's comepletely gona, sealed, destroyed," P0nt shrugged.

"WELL THEN," Adriana sprawled on the snowy mountain, "want a small celebration?"

"We'll see about that" I sighed and chewed my spare cookie.

**AN: AAANNND THE END! I know it's kinda disappointing :P also I'm starting to adapt a new way of writing sotries, the way I type the way I talk so it's sorta in my perspective, but it includes breaking the Fourth Walls and such. Hopefully you'll like my new story, it'll be out by next week at most! Also the JPG x Reader oneshot will be out soon too! Stay tuned, be awesome - WAZZY WHO IS RELIEVED THIS STORY WAS DONE**


End file.
